Exhilarating
by NekoxUsa
Summary: How does one go about falling in love with a half-breed? Rin finds out, in an odd turn of events, and neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome are very happy. Rin x Inuyasha Original Meevah story
1. Screaming, Meeting, Arguing

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Well with permission of the author I decided to finish the story! Omg but the original Is like so much better :3 so imam upload her original work then continue from there! Thanks Meevah! _

Exhilarating

-by YugiLuv and Marchan

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, do you love me? Or do you love me not?" She sighed, picking the velvety petals off a daisy. "Loves me... loves me not..."

Young Rin had been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken for many years now, the latter two looking as they had when she first met them, and the former was now a beautiful young lady. Though she looked much older, Rin's personality didn't have much of a chance to change, as she didn't see much of other humans. And so, while she looked fifteen years older, she acted as young as she always had. The innocent, sweet girl Rin, whom Sesshomaru saved when she was but a small child. A former mute, she was now as talkative as any, and yet... her feelings for her lord were kept hidden inside.

Rin had loved him for a long time now, not really noticing until about seven years before. All the girl had ever wanted was for her master to be happy, for him to smile like she'd always wished to see him do. Sure, Rin had caught some glimpses of a smirk on Sesshomaru's face, but it was rare, and usually only when he had something go his way. Other than that, all the girl had ever seen was his usual, stoic expression. But she loved her Master Sesshomaru anyway, smile or none.

She had gone off to pick flowers, as she normally did, planning on fixing up Jaken's image a bit for a change. Even if she couldn't have her lord's smile, she could still brighten up their atmosphere. Rin giggled, sounding child-like as ever, just thinking of how the little demon would look, flowers draped on him.

"Just like a bride," she whispered, face suddenly turning red as a mental image of herself marrying Sesshomaru appeared. Hands flying up to her face to cover the blush, Rin tried to shake the picture from her mind. "Oh, don't think that!" the girl warned herself, scolding for such thoughts. "It'd never happen, anyhow... why get all prancy about it?"

Sighing, Rin looked about the field she was in. It was different from where she usually picked flowers, but only because Sesshomaru-sama had finally figured a plan to kill his brother so they were on their way to where Inuyasha stayed. At least, this was near where Jaken said he lived. They were still a ways away, not too far, not too close, so Sesshomaru's charge was allowed to frolic in a flower field for the moment. Rin didn't mind the difference, as there were very pretty flowers here. She picked another, smiling, as the breeze fluttered the soft petals brushing against her hand. Rin had noticed a well made of wood when she came to the field, which had made her shiver upon passing it, but tried to pay no mind to it anyway. It was just a well, after all.

The same gust that had pushed the flowers by came again, stronger now, picking up Rin's raven-colored hair along with it. She shut her eyes, strands flying against her face. When the flurry of wind had left, she opened them again, looking up at the sky. Rin was very pretty now, her eyes holding that same slight slant that made them adorable when she was younger. She still put her hair up in that same side-ponytail, occasionally letting it all loose. This was one of those days.

Inuyasha huffed, angry that Kagome had not come back yet. Sure, they had collected all the jewels years ago, but she still came by to visit. She didn't want to stay in the past, and Inuyasha... well, he still held memories for Kikyo. The hanyou was sitting on the front porch of Kaede (sigh... yes she's still alive, why not?), dog ears twitching as the breeze swept through his silvery hair. He looked in the general direction of the well that allowed Kagome to time-travel. Well... it wouldn't hurt if he just went to her time to go check up on her, right? It had only been two days but a lot can happen in such a short amount of time. What was he thinking; two days were a long time! A tree might've fallen on her; she could've already come back and gotten eaten by a demon or worse... Kouga might've stolen her away.

"Damn that wolf! He won't get away with this!" Inuyasha defiantly stood, clenching his fanged teeth, a fist raised high. "Kagome...!" With that, the half-demon took off, thoughts of the Ookami's demise racing just as quickly through his head.

Jaken had warned her that he and Sesshomaru had sensed another demon besides the master's half-brother in the vicinity. Rin didn't think much of it, but perhaps that well and her chills had something to do with it.

"No way... demons don't live in wells!" she assured herself, suddenly getting scared from the idea of a demon that could hurt her being nearby. "A-and, even if one did... it would have to be a pretty wimpy demon to be living in a well, right? Right! Unless it was a well-oni... do those exist? Waaaiiii, what if it had big, scary, gnashing teeth and huge eyes and claws and... And...!" She screamed, convinced that there really was a demon attacking her, the pitch of her cry as shrill as it would be if she was actually being attacked.

As suddenly as she screamed, just a few meters away by then, Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, also convinced, not that there was a demon, but that Kagome was actually being taken away by Kouga. "Kagome, wait until I get there!" The thing was... he couldn't find her scent at all. "Damn your Ookami tricks!" (Inuyasha thinks Kouga is somehow masking Kagome's scent from reaching him... which would be what foxes might do, if it were possible for them to. O.o; I'm getting off-topic again...)

Rin was flailing her arms, staggering backwards until she fell into the flowers, the picture of that 'well-demon' in her mind being too vivid. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized it was all her imagination. She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, but was taken up by some other figure, inducing the screaming all over again.

The girl cried for help, anything to save her, as this other 'demon' carried her away into the nearest tree, yelling out a curse against all wolves. He looked down at the girl he had 'saved,' expecting her to stop anytime now. Her now-long hair was draped over her face, arms beating at Inuyasha to let her go.

"Ka... Kagome? You can stop screaming now."

"Uhuh?" Rin looked up, on hand brushing away the long strands that hid her face. "I'm not Kago-!" She gasped, finally getting to see the demon's face, the image still a bit fuzzy from the head rush she just had. "Ma- master Sesshomaru!" Rin's arms locked around Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou gaping at this girl he had presumed was Kagome.

"You're not Kagome! Let me go! And I'm not that bastard, Sesshomaru!" He pried her off of himself, staring at her up and down. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Wh-what?" Rin stared back, her eyes finally focusing clearly for the first time since she was picked up by Inuyasha. "You're NOT Sesshomaru-sama!"

"That's what I just said! Now who are you, how do you know my brother, and where's that whimpering wolf, Kouga?"

He was answered with a slap across his face, a red hand-shaped mark appearing where Rin had hit him. "You're so rude! How dare you call my master a... a... Bass-something! He is not a fish! He is the great, dog demon, Lor—"

Inuyasha turned his head back to its original position, face still stinging. "Why... did you SLAP me...? And why do you care what I call that demonic loser anyway? Because, whatever I call him is true, you know that, right? Especially if you seem to be so buddy-buddy with him and all—"

This again, rewarded the half-demon with a slap, this time across the other cheek. "I said, don't call him names!"

"Well, don't give him names he doesn't deserve! 'Great dog demon lord,' my ASS!" The two continued with their bantering, high up in the tree, oblivious to all else, save for their own voices and beliefs on Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...? What are you doing up there? And WHO is THAT?"

Rin and Inuyasha looked down; argument 'cut short' by this other voice. Inuyasha's expression filled with surprise as he saw who it was.

"Kagome?"


	2. Hopeful wishing

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Siri: For once.

YL: -0 [/into]

Disclaimer Dude: YugiLuv does not own Inuyasha... nor me. I have my OWN life. And I never was crazy!

Siri: Sure.

Exhilarating Chapter 2 — Hopeful Thinking

-By YugiLuv and Marchan

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...? Who's that? And why are you two up in a tree?" A sudden look of realization appeared on Kagome's face, suspicions arising. "Wait... don't tell me that after all that getting over Kikyo to be with ME, you're gonna suddenly frolic off with some girl you just met?"

Figuring out what he and this unknown girl's situation looked like, Inuyasha was quick to respond to Kagome's outburst. "Wait, Kagome, that's not it! She... I... We don't even KNOW each other!"

"Oh, like that little detail is going to HELP your predicament? I don't think so." The angry woman turned on her heel and started walking back to the well. "Good day, Inuyasha. I hope you and this... this..."—her head turned briefly to glare back at Rin—"two-cent whore... have a nice five minutes of pleasure together. HMPH!" As Kagome continued back on her way to the well, Inuyasha could stand in stunned silence as she huffed off, Rin blinking once or twice in an odd mix of slight amusement and resentment for this other girl calling her a 'horse.'

As Rin contemplated on how to get out of the tree where she and this angry, Sesshomaru-sama look-alike were, Inuyasha glanced back at the girl, through narrowed, amber eyes. "You..." he started, deep growls hidden under his words, "this is YOUR fault. If you hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have thought that—"

"Well, if I didn't think that there a well-demon, I wouldn't have screamed," Rin returned, glowering at the dog-demon. "So you should stop hiding in wells, and start doing... other doggy stuff. Whatever it is you half-breeds do." Sesshomaru's charge had struck a low-blow with that one.

"Excuse me...?" His ears pulled back in anger, fire practically emitting from an aura that had arisen from his extreme loathing. "Apparently, you've been hanging out with my moronic brother too long; because if you were any wiser, you'd realize that a half-demon's claws are as good as any." With that, he did his signature trademark, cracking his fingers as he usually did, and raised them in a warning to the young girl.

Of course, he wouldn't have really attacked her, but Rin didn't know that. So, the inevitable happened, and she screamed, thrusting thins arms forward into Inuyasha's chest, knocking him out of the tree. He landed with a thud, only to look back up at her with another glare. She scowled back at him, crossing her arms, and looked away from his glare.

"You just wait until my Master Sesshomaru hears about this," she warned the hanyou, sounding annoyed, yet still confident. "You will be so sorry, you... oooooh!" Rin turned to look back down at Inuyasha, but he was already walking away. "Hey! Wait! What about me?"

He glanced back at her, a look of uncaring on his face. "Why? What about you?"

"Well... aren't you going to get me down?" He paused for a second after her statement, placing a hand on his chin, looking as though he were really considering this idea.

"Hmmm... nope."

"W-wait! You can't do that!"

"See ya."

"No! Stop! In the name of Sesshomaru-dono, I demand you halt, and save me! Come back here!" Inuyasha continued to ignore the yelling girl. "P- please...?" The girl frowned, looking down from her spot high up on the branch. She realized just how high up off the ground she was, and scooted a bit towards the main trunk of the tree, legs starting to shake. 'Oh no... what if I slip...'

Rin waited up in that tree, slowly loathing that half-demon more and more with each passing minute. It had gotten really quiet, and she noticed the sky turning orange with the setting sun. She silently wondered how long she would wait up there, until a shifting noise in the shrubbery(Monty Python XD) across the meadow from her tree halted her thoughts. Dark eyes watched as a small, green demon walked through the bushes, Rin instantly recognizing him as—

"Jaken!" Had she been able to, Sesshomaru's charge would've waved, but her hands were a bit busy keeping her held to the tree. "Jaken, over here! Help me!" The demon looked up, gawking in surprise, and ran over to the tree she was being 'held hostage' in.

"Rin? What are you doing up there? Master Sesshomaru had commanded me to go find you, but it appears you've gotten yourself into trouble..." Jaken inwardly smirked, knowing the day would come when he would be able to ditch the human girl and have a good reason for it, too. "It appears I cannot help you here." He shrugged, pretending to care about Rin's plight. "Perhaps you'll just have to wait for some other human to come along and save you, instead."

"No, Jaken!" Tears welled up in her brown eyes, daring to stream down her face. "I've been up here for a really long time! And you know who did it? It was that hateful, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-dono's half-brother!" Jaken gasped, and stared back up at Rin.

"Inuyasha? You met him? So we are in the right village! Master will be pleased!" He hopped up and down in delight, glad to not have to worry about being mauled for wrong direction. Not only had he gotten rid of the human female he'd been plagued with so long, but he also got the whereabouts of Inuyasha correctly. This had been his lucky day.

"Yes, Lord Jaken, now get me down!" Rin whimpered, whipping away stray tears on her shoulder, her arms still holding tightly to the tree. "I'm scared..."

He laughed, menacingly. "Well, child, you'll just have to deal with that yourself, now, won't you?" Jaken cackled, but stopped, noticing Rin looking at something. He looked down, seeing a large shadow looming over him, and shuddered, figuring what came next.

"Deal with what, Jaken...?" It was a deliciously deep voice, but without emotion. The minion peered up, only to his Master glaring back at him with intense, golden eyes. The little youkai immediately jumped out of Sesshomaru's shadow, landing near to the tree Rin was suspended in. "N-nothing, Lord Sesshomaru! I was just about to get the human out of this tree, see?"

"Ah, but Jaken... did you not mention that Rin will have to wait for other humans to walk along?" The dog demon turned his stoic expression away from his follower, and towards his human charge, whom was still shivering up in the tree. "Come down, Rin."

"Sesshomaru-dono, I would, b-but..."

"Do not be afraid. Let go of the tree and come down."

Obediently, Rin nodded, and cautiously released her grip on the trunk, and leaned towards the side where Sesshomaru stood, soon falling with a high yelp. She never touched the ground, however, as the Taiyoukai had caught her swiftly before Rin could be marred. "Y-you caught me!" She cried out, a bit surprised. He deftly let her down, the young woman blushing from being held so closely to him.

"Of course, I did, Rin," Sesshomaru replied, turning away. "Or did you believe I was tricking you, expecting you to fall? Surely I am better than that, even if it is just by a bit."

"Oh, no, Lord Sesshomaru!" The raven-haired girl promptly answered, shaking her head. "You are the Great Sesshomaru-dono, taiyoukai of the West Lands! I will forever follow only your words, my Master!" She smiled the tint of red still showing on her face.

"Stupid little girl..." he muttered, lying down on Kaede's front porch once more. "Okay, maybe not so little, but she's a lot younger than Kagome, that's for sure. And what is she so angry about, as well? Stupid Kagome, I'm not going to cheat on her with some... some... teenager!" 'Though... that was about how old Kagome was when I first met her... I think..." Come to think of it, Inuyasha wasn't even aware of how old Kagome was. This sort of bothered him, but not for long, for soon he was bombarded by several small children coming out at him from every corner.

"What the HELL?" He sat up, picking one of the kids off of him, and looking at her closely. He recognized those eyes and that odd look of faked innocence. "D-dammit, MIROKU! SANGO!" Inuyasha stood; ears folded back, eyes narrowed in his usual death glare. "Call your runts off, already!"

Laughing, the pair came walking out from behind the side of Kaede's house, looking very close. Since the shards had all been saved and destroyed(at least I think that's what will happen to them...), Miroku and Sango had been... busy... with family. Inuyasha still didn't know the names of all their kids. "Oh, Inuyasha, be kind. And let Rumi down," the demon exterminator replied, taking the little girl whom had been hanging from his hand just seconds earlier.

"Don't call them runts, either," Miroku stated, noting the look of annoyance on the hanyou's face.

"I'd call them brats, but that name is already taken..."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, a bit confused, and looked back at Inuyasha, who apparently wasn't very happy about something. "What did you do to Kago—"

"It's not Kagome!" He replied hurriedly, before the two could make assumptions. At their look of suspicion, Inuyasha sighed, and went on. "Fine, it IS her... sort of. She saw me and this girl in a tree." The couple gasped, soon raising fists to beat the half-demon with, before he cut them off. "I wasn't doing anything, though!" He had closed his eyes in reaction to them about to attack him, but opened them after stating that fact. "Anyway... she saw us, assumed something, and ran back to the well. And that brat pushed me out of the tree, claiming to be one of my stupid half- brother's followers."

The two, despite Inuyasha's denial, continued their glare on him. "Hmmm," Miroku finally said, breaking the silence. "So... Kagome-chan saw you with another woman, and not only was it any woman; it turned out to be one of Sesshomaru's women. I don't blame Kagome for leaving, in that case." Sango nodded in accord.

"Oh, come on! Why is everyone against me today?" They didn't answer, and merely turned away from him. Inuyasha growled. "Hey!"


	3. Follow the Leader

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Siri: Just don't hold your breath.

YL: Eh... .;;; True. [/intro]

Disclaimer Dude: coughs Seeing as how the authoress is being lazy, I shall follow her lead. walks off without mentioning how YugiLuv doesn't own Inuyasha

Exhilarating Chapter 3 — Follow The Leader

-By YugiLuv and Marchan

A rustle of leaves came from behind a bush, two dark, slightly narrowed eyes glaring out from a dark shadow within the shrub.

"Come on, Lord Jaken, I know he is here!" a young woman's voice whispers from the bush, those pretty, brown eyes glancing around momentarily. Rin burst out from the leafy bush, looking behind to see if the ugly demon called 'Jaken' would follow. "That Inuyasha boy is surely here, I know it! And if we bring him back to our Master, he will be most pleased!"

With a highly annoyed sigh, a green demon, the one known as Jaken, came crawling out from under the shrub as well, brushing off excess leaves and dirt he'd picked up from the ground. "Girl, if we'd only told Sesshomaru- dono in the first place what we—no you, were up to, it would have the same effect." Jaken stared back up at the now much taller girl, that same angry look plastered on his face. "Save for the fact I wouldn't be risking my hide."

"But, Lord Jaken, I have to be the one to bring Inuyasha back! Well, with your help, of course!"

"And why is that, Rin?"

"W-well..." Rin stammered at this, forgetting her motivation for bringing the dog hanyou back to Sesshomaru. Sure, the taiyoukai would be happy with it, and that should've been it, but for some reason, the girl felt like there was more to this than just her master now. Perhaps because that damned Halfling embarrassed her in front of Sesshomaru, or maybe it was because there was something about Inuyasha that intrigued her. He was certainly interesting, being both related to the Great Sesshomaru, and resenting it. Rin knew that if she were ever related to her Master, in any way at all, she'd be the happiest person that ever lived.

Suddenly, Jaken gasped and jumped quite swiftly back into the bush, surprising Rin out of her thoughts. She turned around, trying to see what had scared the little youkai, and nearly screamed when she saw what it was.

There was Inuyasha, walking by, just a few meters away. If he saw her, Rin's plan would be ruined! She tried to hide, but the raven-haired girl's mind was blank. It wasn't until she was tackled by two kids that any of her thoughts returned. Rin and the children all fell behind a house, the aforementioned glaring at the latter two. She tried to stand but they stopped her, holding fingers over their mouths so as to say "Hush." A scowl covered Rin's face, but she didn't speak anyway. She took a good look at them, noticing that one was a boy and the other a girl, both looking almost identical. Random village kids, I guess...Rin thought, staring at the two.

The kids looked back around the house, apparently checking to see if anyone was coming, before the boy asked Rin, "Are you spying on someone?"

"W-what? No!" she cried, trying to look as appalled as she could. Can't be that obvious, can I? Rin avoided eye contact with the girl, who appeared as though she were trying to see through Rin's ploy.

"Yes, you are," the girl said, a devious smirk appearing on her young face. "You're watching Inuyasha!"

Ack, caught! Wait, unless I can trick them into thinking otherwise... "Ah, who...?" Rin asked, still trying to go along with her plan, despite its obvious failure.

The girl continued, that same smirk soon covering her brother's face. "You know who he is! I can't blame you, though, that doggy's pretty cute, if you like mutts, anyway..." The twins laughed, causing Rin to blush profusely, not in embarrassment, but rather anger.

"How can you even say that about such a... such a... loathsome creature!" she stated, looking in absolute disgust at these kids. What weirdoes, how can anyone love a half demon? Lord Sesshomaru was a whole demon, and was the most powerful one, at that. The only thing hanyou's were good for was killing, as her master had always said, and these children were actually suggesting otherwise. "If my Lord Sesshomaru ever heard you children say something like that, you'd be slain within a half second!" Rin stood, brushing her hands and skirt off in revulsion before turning to walk out from behind the house. "Love a hanyou, indeed! One would have to have as much brains as a stick to think such a thing!"

She just had just taken one step from behind the safety of the house's back before seeing Inuyasha again, this time sitting on the steps outside of a neighboring hut. Rin quickly backed up against the house, stepping back to where she was before. Glaring at the kids once more, she asked, "And what if... one did have a liking for this 'Inuyasha'...? Would you help me capt—erm, watch... him from afar...?" One of Rin's eyes twitched at the very mentioning of it, such was her dislike of that thought.

Both nodded, stating, "Yes'm!"

Rin smiled, realizing that these two could come in very handy. She craned her neck back around the corner of the house, peeking to see where the hanyou was now, only to see he hadn't moved. Hehehe...I'll be able to bring Inuyasha back without Jaken's help! My Lord will be very pleased! He may even smile for me...! Her face tinted red at this notion, fondly imagining how Sesshomaru would act if she really did manage to get Inuyasha for him. But... what if she killed the hanyou? Ah, that would be even better! Master Sesshomaru would love me forever! Rin thought, her heart aflutter with those words in her head. He'd never let me leave his side! And then I could ask him to smile for me... I'd have my Master's smile all to myself...


	4. Beautiful Captor

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Disclaimer Dude: is being replaced by Rug, the random understudy guy(owned by Lizeth, sort of... oh, check out her story, History of Magic! Found here on !)

Rug: YugiLuv doesn't own Inuyasha, or even ME for that matter! And I'm starting to question if Marchan owns YugiLuv... Hm.

Marchan: holding a whip Bow to your master, YugiLuv! Ahahahahaha! (sounds like Ryoko to Tenchi...)

YL: oo;; bows on hands and knees then scurries away like Sméagol Must... write more of... my preciousssss... erm, fanfic. Hissssssss...

Exhilarating Chapter 4 — Beautiful Captor

By- YugiLuv and Marchan

A hardy young woman and two twins, one a boy, the other a girl, scurried from the back of each house, on the edge of the forest, trying to keep themselves hidden from everyone, especially a certain hanyou named Inuyasha. The woman? A raven-haired follower of the great Sesshomaru of the West Lands dubbed Rin. The twins? Ones that Rin had thought to be 'random village kids,' but were actually a pair of children belonging to Inuyasha's friends, Sango and Miroku. Rin-chan didn't know this, however, and the two mischievous twerps, calling themselves Aki (the boy) and Mya (the girl), didn't think that was a very important fact anyway.

Aki had asked Rin if she was spying on someone, to which she duly answered no, much to the twin's doubts. Mya then made fun of her, saying that the older girl had a crush on Inuyasha, when in fact Rin despised the half- demon for calling her Master Sesshomaru terrible names and such. However, the girl soon realized that she could use these two to her advantage in capturing Inuyasha. If they could somehow help her find the hanyou's weakness, she could affectively capture him and bring him to Sesshomaru- sama, whom Rin presumed would 'love her forever' for it.

However, such a task as capturing the lowly dog-like half-demon would not be as simple as she had planned it...

"Do either of you know what you're even DOING?" Rin harshly whispered to Aki and Mya, a glare still aimed at Inuyasha from the tree she was hiding behind.

"Of course we do," Aki claimed, a smile plastered all over his young face, as he stood motionless behind another tree.

"We do this all the time," continued Mya, who was hiding behind the same tree as Aki.

Turning to face the two, Rin was about to comment on their spying skills, but realized something. The two had the same dark, dark, blue eyes that she'd seen somewhere before. She couldn't recall, but when Rin tried to, the thought of something related to Inuyasha came up, and he was the last thing she wanted dancing around her head. 'Come on, think of Sesshomaru- dono... ah, he has such a beautiful face...' she mused, the familiar blush that came with thoughts of her Master heating up her face once more.

The twins stared, before Mya asked, "Is Miss Rin thinking of Inuyasha again? Your face turned red like that when we met you, too, you know..."

Rin quickly glared at them, still tinted red. "Ah, stop saying that!" she cried, a little too loudly, resulting in her getting tackled and muffled by Aki, Mya, and the bush they'd fallen in.

"Shhh! He DOES have dog ears, you know!" Aki informed her, as if she couldn't have noticed before.

Mya had stopped facing Rin, had stood (while still on Rin) and was looking up at the sky, as if she had just seen something fly overhead. Tugging on Aki's shirt, she pointed up, and he stood like she did, just staring at the what Rin presumed was the sky they were looking at.

"Tch, oh really, hadn't thought of THAT..." Rin sarcastically muttered, an attempt to get up deflated by the twins not moving. They were standing on top of her, and she couldn't see what they were looking at, seeing as how her vision was impaired by the leaves all around her. "Come on, get off o' me! I'm not here to be trampled by children!"

A sudden, deep voice answered, "No, but you certainly act like a child."

"AHH?" Rin knew that voice; that vile (dare she say depraved?) voice of a hanyou... It was Inuyasha the twins were staring at in awe. "D-Damn you, half- demon!" she cried, instantly shoving both kids off her at once, before standing nearly as quickly as she'd fallen.

Inuyasha did not look impressed. This girl he'd argued with but a few days ago was now back for revenge, and had tried to seek help from his friends' offspring. Definitely not a worthy battle plan. His golden eyes stared blankly back into her own eyes' dark brown glare. The twins watched the mental match, looking as amused as ever. What they thought was a lover's quarrel was really a feud between two most different individuals.

"Get out o' here," Inuyasha finally said, waving his hand in a shooing motion. "You're not worth my time."

Rin was dumbstruck. Some worthless half-breed? Telling her to go away? The nerve! "Y-you... you dog-eared freak! You can't say that to me! You just wait until I tell Lor—" She stopped, realizing she wouldn't be able to tell him. The whole point of coming to this town under the guise of going out to pick flowers was to make capturing Inuyasha a surprise. She was supposed to show her master that she could do something useful, other than just brighten up their group of three. "Uh..."

"Until you tell who? My brother?" asked the hanyou, knowing full well that was who she was about to say. "Hey, you ever wonder why he hasn't killed me yet? Because he can't. If you want to call someone names, you should look at your own 'Master Sesshomaru.' If I'm really the weak Halfling he calls me, then what does that make him, eh?"

"You take that back! Sesshomaru-sama is the greatest demon that ever lived! You're a nothing hanyou, what would you know?" Rin cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He raised a brow in reply. "Quite a lot, considering he's my brother."

"Really, now?" she drawled sarcastically. Rin knew perfectly well who he was, after all. "Then give me an example, Master's Brother, if you know him so well!"

Sighing, Inuyasha thought of one thing. "I know he hates humans." This struck a chord with Rin. -She- was human, after all. "Why he hangs out with a kid like you is beyond me."

"No... he doesn't hate humans... H-he just doesn't associate with too many of us." She stammered, knowing that he didn't hate her, after all. Why would Sesshomaru let he stay with him and Jaken if he really hated all humans? Well, maybe because she helped him that one time, but there were other reason, right? 'Right...?'

"Sure, let yourself believe that," Inuyasha stated, clawed hands behind his head. He didn't care if this girl realized she was probably nothing more than a pawn for his half-brother. As long as she stopped bothering him, it was fine by Inuyasha. He could finally get back to his somewhat normal life.

A sudden sniveling made him think otherwise. He looked back at Rin, seeing evidence of tears appearing in her dark eyes. "H-hey, now, don't cry...!" he muttered, hating the sight of a crying woman. It always bothered him when Kagome did it, and it bothers him even now when the woman in question was a follower of his stupid brother.

She stared back up at him, grabbing at his shirt with slender hands. "No, it IS true! He does hate me! He hardly ever speaks to me, and when he does, it's usually a command! All these years and—" Rin was cut off by a shrill scream coming from a part of the forest nearest them. She recognized it as that little girl, Mya. Rin looked around for the twins, forgetting her sorrow momentarily, and ran after the two after seeing that they had gone. 'They went into the forest... where demons are...!' she thought frantically, running through the many trees.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled. She didn't answer, but after realizing that Miroku and Sango's kids used to be standing near them, he figured it out. "Damn, children..." he cured, following after Rin.

He knew they couldn't have gone very far, so he didn't try jumping high through the forest as he usually did. The sudden sound of falling trees guided him right to where Aki, Mya, and now Rin, were. The two were sitting in a huddle with Rin standing over them, only her noticing that Inuyasha had appeared out of the trees. There was a deep, red slash on one arm, and her hair-tie had apparently been cut as now all her hair hung loose on her. She tried telling him what happened, but couldn't speak and merely stared at him with pleading eyes.

The place they were at had once been a very lush part of the forest, but was now a clearing, with fallen trunks and branches everywhere. Something had cut them all down. And that something was standing right in front of the twins and the bleeding Rin.

It was giant mantis-looking demon with scythes for arms and almond-shaped, opalescent eyes gleaming with the sun's angry glare. It screeched a warning before raising its left arm-scythe and attacking the three before it. An instant later, that arm was gone and Inuyasha landed behind the mantis demon, his claws now covered in the demon's blood. The arm fell a second later next to him, before disintegrating from the attack. He smirked before turning back to the creature, a hand on the hilt of his sword, the Tetsusaiga, just in case he'd have to use it to get rid of a second-rate demon like this.

The mantis screeched once more, realizing it was now one arm short of two. Four insect-like wings rose on its back, emitting a buzzing noise, as it flew up and tried slashing at Inuyasha with its remaining scythe, which was covered in what Inuyasha suspected was Rin's blood. The hanyou quickly jumped out of the way, pulling on his sword's handle and transforming the Tetsusaiga. With one Wind Scar summoning slash, the mantis was grey dust floating mid-air.

He laughed, seeing no challenge in such a beast, before realizing that Rin was still injured. He rushed back to her and the two children beside her, just before she fell on him.

"Unconscious..." he quietly informed the worried Aki and Mya, before picking her up. "Come on, let's get back to your parents, you two."

As they walked, the half-demon looked down at her sleeping form, only noticing then how much nicer she looked when she wasn't yelling at him about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha made it a note to tell her that. 'Then maybe she won't annoy me so much,' he told himself, slightly reminded of when he first met Kagome. She used to be angry at him all the time too, not saying that she still wasn't. Kikyo used to want to kill him, as well... literally. Why was it that all his loves happened to be people who wanted his doggy- eared head on a plate?

'This girl isn't a love though...' he reminded himself, his eyes tracing back down to the young woman in his arms. Her young face was pale from blood- loss, but her hair was swept over her in such a manner that she could still be considered beautiful (a.n.- if you're into half-dead girls XD). He blushed just looking at her like this. 'Though...,' Inuyasha pointed out in his head, 'she'd be cute if she wasn't so into my brother.'

Unknowingly, at this notion, he held Rin closer to himself, and his mind went back to the task at hand: getting her back to the village before Sesshomaru found out she'd gone missing.


	5. Just as wonderful

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 5 — Just As Wonderful

-By YugiLuv and Marchan

Uhn… Master Sesshoumaru…You don't hate me, right? Right…? Please don't, Sesshoumaru-sama! I love you…!

"Girl… girl are you okay? Hey!"

Rin awoke to a slight shaking after hearing those words. "Wh… what? Sesshomaru-dono?" The young woman was lying on a mat in someone's house, she realized, from the feel of the floor against her back and the sight of the roof overhead.

"Stupid, don't call me that." Inuyasha muttered, tweaked that she'd just called him by his brother's name twice since they first met in that tree after he 'saved' her from what she thought was a 'well demon,' but was actually nothing but an ominous feeling. "My name is Inuyasha, remember? You seemed able to say it two days ago when you were associating me with being a half-demon." He stated quietly, his amber eyes gazing off somewhere else.

Rin looked around from where she lay, trying to get up but being pushed back down by the hanyou. "Don't move," he informed her, much to her dark eyes' protest. She gazed down to just below where his hand had come in contact with her right arm. Her sleeve on that side was ripped terribly, and bandages covered her arm all the way down to above her wrist. Rin winced just remembering what happened.

How she'd run to find the twins in the forest, and stood in between them and that mantis demon. How the demon cut her arm as she tried protecting Aki and Mya. And then how she watched Inuyasha slay the giant mantis in only two blows. Then… she realized that was when everything became so blurry and numb she couldn't possibly stand anymore.

Rin flushed lightly, remembering that the last thing she'd felt before seeing nothing but darkness was the arms of someone around her, and the most comforting heartbeat. That sound had danced around her head all the while she was asleep, which felt like only fifteen minutes and at the same time forever, but was really only—

"How long -was- I asleep?" Rin asked him, wishing to complete her thought.

Inuyasha looked at her, and Rin caught what she thought to be the slightest hint of red on his face, but it disappeared just as quickly, making her dismiss it as a trick of the light. "Two days."

She nodded, gazing back up at the ceiling, about to go back to thinking of that heartbeat when realization hit her. "T-two days? Master Sesshomaru!" She tried to sit up once more, being met again with Inuyasha's urging for her to lie back down. Rin tried to get eye contact with him, an angry, dark stare ready to beat down his persuasion.

"Don't worry about him," the half-demon said, who, though his amber eyes were gazing at her, seemed as though he were trying not to look Rin straight in the eyes. "If he hasn't come to call yet, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Afraid…? I am not afraid of my Lord," Rin stated, feeling slightly irritated by this half-breed who was implying that she actually feared her Master. "I am merely worried about him! What if he decides to leave without me in tow? Where would I go, then? I was an orphan before he met me, a mute at that, and—"

"Shut it," he insisted, half-heartedly wishing the girl was -still- mute. "If worse comes to worse, you can just stay in this town."

"Ano, but—"

"Fine. Do what you want, then," he said, standing to leave.

He didn't look back down at her and it wasn't until he opened the door that she said, "Can I really…?"

Inuyasha turned slightly, finally returning her questioning stare with his own amber shining one. He nodded once, and it was the first time she'd seen her Master's half-brother smile. Sure, she hadn't known him long but, Rin realized that this hanyou's smile looked just as wonderful as Sesshomaru's. She returned the smile, before saying, "Then… my name is Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin."

In much more forested part of the area, two demons conversed, one at least three times taller than the tiny demon next to him. His silvery blue hair glistening with every ray of sun that could touch it through the cover of the leaves, the taller one spoke, saying, "Jaken, you are sure that you have not seen Rin anywhere?"

"Aye, Milord, the bra—er, the girl is nowhere to be found," the much shorter demon answered, when in truth knowing full well where Rin was. That Inuyasha probably thinks that if he can hold Rin captive, my Master will go after her.- Jaken thought to himself, a smirk hidden from Sesshomaru dancing on his face. -Hah, what a musing. Sesshomaru-sama may have allowed that annoying human follow us for many years, but there is no way he would actually go to a length just to save her from his idiot brother. She was a menial, expendable brat, and now I can breathe freely without her dancing about, pelting me with flowers every chance.

"She would have surely appeared back here by now. Unless she thinks we've left," Sesshomaru stated, his slender face ever stoic, but truly in deep thought. "Or, unless something has slain her." With this thought, he glanced down at Jaken, making the tiny follower cringe. "But, of course I would know if that happened, wouldn't I, Jaken?"

Jaken hastily answered, "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru, of course!" Not.

"Last I saw her, if I remember correctly, she was accompanied by you, wasn't she, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said, raising a brow. The little green demon nodded in reply. "And where did the two of you go, may I ask?"

"T-to that damned Inuyasha's village, Milord. She told you that she was off to pick flowers again, but in truth she was trying to lure Inuyasha out for you to kill him," he sadly admitted, mentally defeated by his Master's cold, stare. "Foolish if you ask me, but—"

"I didn't ask you," the dog demon commented, his golden gaze now aimed in the general direction of the village where Inuyasha stayed. "If this is the truth, Jaken, then she should be there, should she not?" He started walking towards the town, his adherent quickly following after him. "Oh, and before I forget to ask… exactly -how- did the both of you get separated…?"

"Ah…"

Rin had fallen asleep again, but was only out for fifteen minutes before waking up to a recognizable voice screaming at a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" What is –she- doing here?" The voice belonged to that woman Rin had seen some odd days ago, when she and Inuyasha were in that tree. The girl with the semi-longish, ebony hair that Inuyasha called Kagome, she realized, now watching as Inuyasha entered the hut as well. Judging by the stance that Kagome had, she'd just walked into the hut, only to see a very familiar girl sleeping on a mat upon the wooden floor.

"Ka-Kagome…? What about you? I thought you weren't coming back!" the half-demon remarked back, reminding Kagome of what she'd said that day when she saw him and that girl in the tree together.

"W-well, I changed my mind," Kagome answered admittedly, her face turning a bright red. "But not anymore, no, not after seeing this girl here! And in Kaede's own house, no less! You should be courteous enough to not bring an old woman's living quarters into this, but no, I guess not!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled, his canine ears folding back in annoyance of the accusation that Kagome was obviously implying. His face had also tinted red in embarrassment of having this accusation placed on him. And having this fight in front of Rin had only made it worse, at that. "You can ask her, Kagome! We didn't do anything, right, Rin?"

"Oh, so she has a name, does she! Inuyasha!" Kagome stated, now turning her angry glare on the girl lying on a mat on the floor. "Yes, -Rin-, tell me what heinous act you and Inuyasha performed in here."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, her voice now sounding a bit annoyed as well. She honestly had no clue what Kagome meant, but judging by Inuyasha's reaction, it couldn't have been good.

By now, Kagome noticed the bandaged arm by Rin's side. A terrible thought popped up in her head at the sight of this, concerning acts that really were only performed in the modern day, but Kagome didn't think of it clearly enough. "… I'm sure you know what I'm talking about…you and your bondage and whatnot." She turned swiftly on her heel, only to stare heatedly, face-to-face, with Inuyasha. "If you need me, you monster, I'm going back to my nice, safe, -decent- time. Good day!" And with this, she stomped angrily out of the house, muttering curses that would be incoherent to anyone but those with dog ears.

The half-demon glared at her back as she walked off, before returning to Rin's side. "Don't think anything of what she'd just said," he stated while sitting beside her still form, glancing momentarily at Rin before deciding to look back at the door, which was still moving slightly from its encounter with an angry Kagome. Rin noticed that most of the time after she'd been saved by Inuyasha, he didn't seem to like to look at her directly, as if she would blind him or something. Sure, he'd sometimes steal glances when he thought she wasn't looking, but other than that… Nothing.

Master Sesshomaru never wavered when it came to his stare, why does his brother? Oh, yeah, of course… 'cuz he's a half-demon, duh. Rin mused, reminding herself that this Inuyasha was a much lesser being than her Master, but somehow… that feeling she used to get before was gone. The one where she thought that even –she- was better than Inuyasha. Now the statement of 'Oh, Inuyasha is just a worthless half-breed with nothing to his name' was nothing, itself, but words. No truth, not to her, at least. After being saved by him from that mantis demon, every time she and Inuyasha actually –did- get eye contact, there was another feeling there, something different than the one of superiority she had before.

A warm feeling, similar to the one she got whenever she saw Sesshomaru smile, but somehow, despite her mind's protest, even better. A softer, more entrancing feeling… Rin just couldn't put a name on it. But she knew she liked that sensation.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?" The hanyou's ears perked up at her voice, as his eyes failed to look at her directly, once more.

"Do you think…," Rin began asking, her eyes doubtful of what he'd answer next, "…do you think I could stay here longer? I mean, after my wounds healed."

His face turned red at once, before realizing that she probably meant something else. "W-what about my brother?" he reminded her, an amber stare finally connecting with her darker, more innocent one.

She confirmed his aforementioned suspicion. "I'd… rather stay here with you. If only for a bit longer. Please?" Rin placed the hand closest to Inuyasha on his own, clawed one, causing another rush of blushing on the half-demon. He nodded, heavy silvery bangs hiding his demonic eyes.

"That's fine by me."


	6. Close to me

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 6 — Close To Me

By: YugiLuv and Marchan

"Yeeeeeeeek, Inuyasha!" Rin nearly jumped three feet into the air from fright, crawling backwards to a corner of the room, far away from what had caused her to scream.

Her shrill cry scared several birds that were sleeping in trees to scatter. Quickly, the hanyou raced into the hut, demonic eyes searching for whatever it may have been that scared Rin.

She'd had been staying there for nearly a week now, and Inuyasha still wasn't ready to let her leave the tiny house on her own, despite her many protests. For some reason, he felt obliged to make sure she was safe, though even he didn't know why. Though right now… all he was protecting her from was—

"A bug…?"

"Kill it! Kill it, Inuyasha! Stomp on it, smash it with your sword! Do –something-!" Rin yelled from her 'safe corner,' pointing accusingly at the insect, which was currently sliding along a trail.

"Wait a minute… this isn't even a –real- bug… this is a bloody snail!" Inuyasha realized, now glaring angrily at Rin for being scared of something so minuscule a problem.

"Isn't it horrid? Ghastly! Simply atrocious!" she cried, both hands over her eyes, taking peeks at the snail every so often. "Just get it out of here, already!"

"You know…," Inuyasha muttered to her, picking up the snail by its shell and tossing it harmlessly out the window, "I'd understand if it was a spider. Those could actually hurt you… maybe. But a snail…"

"You saw how it was eyeing me! That's a perverted snail! Probably crawls from house to house, sneaking peeks up innocent girl's skirts, and –you- let it get away!" Rin's angry stare suddenly returned, as she gazed at Inuyasha, the most accusing look on her face. "Who knows when it will strike again, thanks to you!"

He sighed exasperatedly, his eyes once again looking everywhere but her face. "Glad to be of help, then…" he stated, taking steps back to the doorway.

"Wait, what about me?"

He stopped momentarily. "What –about- you…?"

Rin blinked, reminded déjà vu-like of a conversation like this one before. "W-well… can't I go outside?" Inuyasha was about to say something but Rin cut him off. "I'll be good! I won't run off to save someone again! And I'm not going to go back to Sesshomaru-sama, if that's what you're afraid of! I told you, I want to stay here with you for now…!"

"I'm not afraid of that!" Inuyasha quickly said, glancing back at her, for only a few seconds. "… if you –really- want to go out there, you can do so whenever you want. I'm not guarding you from the world, or anything, if that's what you think," he stated, opening the door to leave.

"But, it just seemed like…"

"Come on."

"A whole week… she's been in there, Jaken."

"I know, Milord, but what do you plan to do about it? You could have executed any plan to get her back at any time, if you really wanted to."

A quick glare at the tiny demon caused him to shudder, his Master apparently not liking whatever tone Jaken had in that statement. The two had been just on the outskirts of the town, watching whatever went on for the whole week since Sesshomaru had found out Rin had really been staying there. By the middle of the week, the taiyoukai was more than willing to charge in there, decapitate his half-brother, and get Rin and get out, but… his intrigue on the situation had stopped him. He knew there was more to this… but what?

"Rin has been in that village, no, in that –hut-, this whole time… with my brother," Sesshomaru pointed out, his golden eyes narrowing at the entire thought. "What they've been doing in there is beyond me… but I'm putting a stop to it." He smirked as he started walking into the boundaries of the village, melting whatever trees or bushes got in his way with his poison claws. 'Apparently, my dear brother is a lot more of a beast than I gave him recognition for. Taking a young girl hostage… perhaps to try to use her against me when it came to battle. What a fool. He should have known that I do not bend so easily when it comes to my lowly followers.'

As he and Jaken appeared from the forest into town, several of the villagers quickly ducked into their homes, frightened of what this demon that melted trees could do to them if given the chance. Sesshomaru appeared amused at their scared actions, but decided that the only one dying today would be the half-demon, instead. 'Even –if- these mortals are just begging to be slain…' he mused, taking his time while strolling through the dirt streets, closer and closer to where Inuyasha and Rin were.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked her, steady hands ready to catch Rin lest she falter in her walking.

"Of course I am!" she answered back, defiant eyes shining. "You don't need your arms to walk, you know."

"Well, yeah, but you –did- lose a lot of blood that day…"

"I'm not so simple and weak that you need to constantly hover about me, Inuyasha," Rin declared, flipping her hair in a proud show. "I'm a lot stronger than you think so if you'll excuse me… I'm going to be stepping outside now." She looked down at the rough ground, standing just in the doorway as she spoke.

"Well…?"

"I'm getting to it!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in wait, backing up a few feet for her.

"W-wait, don't get so far away…."

"Yes, Inuyasha, don't leave your hostage unattended," a haughty-sounding, yet stoic voice stated, coming from the opposite direction of the two of them. They both nearly jumped at the sound, recognizing who it belonged to.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…!" Rin stammered, both hands now clinging onto the framework of the door. This revealed her still heavily bandaged arm, causing Sesshomaru to raise a slender brow in return. He slowly walked closer to her and Inuyasha, Jaken lingering where he stood.

"And what's that, Rin?"

"Ah… I got hurt… A mantis demon attacked me. A-and –he- saved me," Rin replied, her head bowed slightly, as she pointed lightly to Inuyasha at the statement of 'he.' The taiyoukai glanced back to Inuyasha, whose hand was already on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"I see…," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes once more, glaring highly annoyed at the hanyou before him. 'So he saved her… that was why she stayed here. And yet, her voice wavers, as if she'd done something wrong. There –is- more to this…'

"Rin, you're coming home with me," the dog demon continued, his golden stare now back on the human girl before him. She shuddered slightly at his words, looking back up into his eyes. 'Why does she seem so unwilling…?' Sesshomaru thought, as he reached out his remaining hand to her. "If you need help I will—"

"No," she softly answered, stepping back. His eyes widened at this, but he quickly regained his stoic look.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I want to stay here longer," she said, her tone much stronger this time. "I don't want to leave yet! I want to stay here with… with… Inuyasha!" Rin and Sesshomaru exchanged glares, despite hers being much more shaken than his.

Suddenly, the taiyoukai smirked, closing his eyes. He turned sideways to face Inuyasha, before opening them again, an odd, amused light in them.

"Inuyasha… did you hear Rin's words?"

The half-demon nodded, not taking his hand off of his sword's handle. Sesshomaru could attack at any moment, being as fast as he was, and he had to be ready.

"She wants to –stay- with you! Can you believe it…?" Sesshomaru mused, that smirk not disappearing as fast as Inuyasha would hope. "You… a filthy, hanyou with nothing to owe to your strength but our dearly, departed father's sword," he stated, his eyes flashing a demonic red, similar to the one that appeared whenever he transformed. "If it weren't for that, you'd have already been slain by me decades ago… and I'm sure you know that."

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, the sword instantly transforming as it appeared.

"Yes, half-breed," Sesshomaru replied, a slight growl being traced in his own voice, "pull out Daddy's sword. And maybe you can kill the whole village with it, while we're at it. It –does- have the ability to slay one hundred demons with a single blow… perhaps that is equal to about… say, three hundred humans? Or perhaps even five hundred? You know how fragile these beings are, after all…."

Hesitantly, Inuyasha put away the Tetsusaiga, his eyes still narrowed into their familiar, amber glare.

"Good boy. Though…" Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment, but only in a mocking way, "I'm sure you've realized that I could just kill them all anyway."

"Rin…" Inuyasha finally said, tone sounding defeated. She looked at him, curious as to what he had to say. "Go with him."

"But, I want to st—"

"Just go," he cut her off, before performing the rare feat of actually looking into her eyes. "Apparently, if you stay…"

"But…"

"Go, already! Dammit!" he cried, turning away and walking off, determined not to see whatever reaction she had next. He could practically smell her tears.

She looked hurt, but shook off the thought of crying. 'It's too weird… I barely know him, why cry? I'll just go with Sesshomaru-dono… I don't want to hurt anyone… after all….'

Rin slowly walked over to Jaken, who had watched the whole sequence and looked ready to laugh, despite having to see Rin everyday again. For one thing, the scene was so entertaining to him, and for another… he was already waiting for whatever punishment Rin might get for defying Sesshomaru.

"We'll be going now, Jaken… Rin," the silver-haired demon said, his appearance looking as if the conversation that just happened never did.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, going back over the previous moments in his head. "Dammit… why did I let her stay for so long anyway…..?" he asked himself, soon realizing that he couldn't expect an answer for that. 'She could have easily went back to him after only three days… it –was- really, only her arm, after all. But she seemed so eager to stay and… I didn't want to see her go.

'But what about Kagome? She's been mad at me this whole time… now that Rin is gone, I can at least go back to Kagome and apologize… Heh, like that's happening! She blamed me first and… I miss her. Damn, I miss Kagome…'

It was at a moment like this that Inuyasha regretted having human feelings. Because now those feelings were ready to smash his pride and force him to go say sorry to Kagome. Despite whatever oppositions he had to it.


	7. One wish

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 7 — One Wish

By: YugiLuv ((or all that Gaara junk up there)) and Marsama ((or Marchan if you still prefer XD))

'I still… want to stay with him…' Rin didn't cry when she was walking back into the forest with Sesshomaru and Jaken, despite huge knot that had formed in her throat. She wanted to, but she didn't. No need to make this situation awkward, after all. 'Sesshomaru-dono was right. Why care if I'm leaving some half-breed? He can't do anything… he's just some worthless hanyou with nothing to his name or power… except—'

"What are you thinking about?"

Rin jumped at the sound, looking up at her demon lord. He didn't face her, but kept his gaze ahead at the path they were walking. It wasn't until after she didn't answer that he glanced down at her.

"Well…?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing important, Milord." Rin tried to make her voice sound normal, but it didn't work. She still had a tone of sadness, which Sesshomaru obviously noticed.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?"

Rin's eyes widened, being figured out, but she gained back her composure and nodded slowly. She lowered her head in shame, thinking she knew what would come next.

"Forget about him," the taiyoukai said, his own voice sounding a bit softer than it had before. This startled not only Rin, but Jaken as well. Not even the tiny demon had heard his master speak so… tamely, before. Not a hint of demand or even disapproval in his words. Almost like… how a human would speak; no demon of Sesshomaru's status would be caught dead with such a tone. He should've been higher than consolation, but….

'This damn girl has changed him more than I had realized,' Jaken mused angrily, glaring at Rin correspondingly to his thoughts. He was walking nearly two steps behind both her and his master, due to his short height. 'This manner had probably been hidden all this time inside of Milord, but… with this new development between Rin and Inuyasha… this will not bode well for me.'

Rin could only stare at her master. He wasn't facing her anymore, but she wished he would. She liked this new tone even better than his smile. Still… this newfound discovery didn't erase how she still wanted to stay with Inuyasha. It only made her more aware of the heat that came to her face whenever she heard Inuyasha's voice. He had been so kind to her. Even though she was such a pain to him when she had met him.

When Rin first saw Sesshomaru, he had been defeated in battle and couldn't move. She tried to aid him, but the taiyoukai refused any of her help. The only time she thought she saw any kindness in him was when she'd been beaten by members of her village, and he's asked what happened. Rin remembered how happy she was when he asked that, even if he didn't really mean to be thoughtful. And then… Sesshomaru had revived her from death when wolves attacked and killed her. It was from that moment on that she followed him and Jaken. The dog demon never asked for her to, but Rin did anyway. It wasn't like she had any family, anyway.

Besides… Rin enjoyed being with Sesshomaru.

In contrast, when she met Inuyasha, she had slapped him twice and called him all sorts of names. She even pushed him out of a tree and had thoughts of killing the hanyou. But, he still saved her when she was wounded by the mantis demon. He could have just taken the twins and left her to a terrible fate, but he didn't. Inuyasha was even about to let her stay with him.

'Forever by his side? No, only temporarily…,'Rin pointed out, lost in her own thoughts. 'But that would've been nice.'

She enjoyed being with Inuyasha even more than being with her Master. Was that wrong of her?

"Well, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked again. Apparently, he'd asked her something and had been expecting an answer from her while she'd been thinking. She hadn't even noticed that all three of them had stopped in their tracks.

"I'm sorry, Master," she quickly apologized. "I… wasn't listening."

"I had proposed the idea of just leaving this area and going elsewhere," he stated, his emotionless stare focused on her.

Rin gasped, inaudibly, but nonetheless was surprised. "B-but what about Inuyasha? I thought we were here to kill him!"

He sighed, turning his gaze to the sky. "Yes, well… I've changed my plans. I've decided that I could just let him live for a while longer."

Rin didn't know what to think. At least now Inuyasha wouldn't have to die, but… now she couldn't just sneak off and see him. Not unless she decided to leave Sesshomaru… but then what? Her Master had been kind enough not to turn her away all these years, and yet, she would just walk off on him? That idea was no good.

She had no choice… 'I must stay with Lord Sesshomaru. Even if I never see Inuyasha… again…'

"That… sounds like a very good idea, Master Sesshomaru."

'Why do -I- care if he goes off with some younger girl? There are so many other men out there… I can hook up with any one of them!'

Kagome had just come back to her hotel from grocery shopping. As she walked down the halls to her room, she held two bags in each hand and an angry glare on her face. It had been a while since she last saw Inuyasha… and she admitted to missing him on several times, but not now. Not at this moment! Higurashi Kagome did not miss that baka hanyou one bit!

When she neared her room, Kagome swiftly placed the two bags from her left hand into her right, and with her left she fumbled through her purse for the room key. It was one of those sliding card keys, and just as she placed it into the slot, Kagome just as quickly turned open the handle of the door. But, just as she pushed open the door, she dropped everything she'd been holding.

Inuyasha was waiting on the other side.

"Kagome…," he simply said a sorrowful look in his amber eyes.

The woman hadn't been expecting this. She was just about to yell at him for scaring her, but no words came out because the hanyou had embraced her before Kagome could even open her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But that girl was hurt… I couldn't leave her like that… but I swear that nothing happened. Don't hate me…."

She could feel tears forming, but wouldn't all them to fall. Kagome –had- missed him. So much. She didn't want to be mad at him at all. And she believed him… he wouldn't cheat on her for any reason. Never.

"I-it's alright," Kagome answered, returning his embrace. "I don't hate you."

Some moments later, after he had apologized to her, Kagome asked him why he confronted her like he did. "Why here? Why not just wait until I go back into the past?"

"I thought… I thought you would never come back," he replied. This was a half-lie. Of course he knew she would, she always did, no matter what. It was just that at that moment, after his half-brother took Rin back, Inuyasha felt more alone than he knew he should've. It was just some random girl, wasn't it? Why care if she leaves? Rin was supposed to anyway…

But he felt so pained. As if it was Kagome— no, Kikyo, who had been taken away. Just like when he was shot by Kikyo's arrow so long ago and pinned to that tree. That same, aching feeling in his heart that felt like he was about to die from loneliness. The most hated human feeling that he had. This was what he felt like when Rin left… when a girl whom he'd only known for less than two weeks was taken away from him by his brother. And it wasn't something he wished to share with Kagome.

Kagome… the one he was supposed to love the most. Or… who he thought he did.

'Maybe it was better that she was pulled away from me. Soon, I'll forget all about her. All about… Rin. And that laugh of hers. That bright smile. Those eyes…'

"I-Inuyasha…?"

He looked up, unaware of what had been happening. Kagome's face was blushed quite a bit, but now she looked ready to scold him again for not listening.

But she didn't. Instead, she smiled; now Inuyasha was afraid. "You can be so weird, sometimes, you know that?" she asked him, that smirk still on her face.

He scowled, looking offended. "Really, now…? How so?"

"You act so serious, as if you can handle anything, and then you'll suddenly be off in your own little world right when someone asks you something serious," Kagome replied, knowing that if she laughed now, he'd actually be mad instead of just insulted.

"Feh. You seem to know –so- much about me," he muttered sarcastically, glaring elsewhere.

"I know," she stated suddenly, the derisive tone gone from her voice.

Inuyasha looked back at her, slightly surprised by this change of manner. "Ka… Kago—?"

Before he could finish his words, she had pulled him into a kiss. It was sudden, and ended just as soon as it began. He couldn't even form audible words anymore, despite the rush of thoughts going through his head.

"That's why, Inuyasha…," Kagome began, not hint of red on her face in contrast to Inuyasha's deeply blushed appearance, "I had asked you to be with me."

"B-But… aren't I alr—"

"Not like this," she quickly said, cutting him off again. This time, she gazed into his amber eyes with a look that struck a chord in his mind. It was the exact same pleading look Kikyo had when she asked him to be human. "I mean… to –really- be with me. Marry me, Inuyasha."


	8. Don't let go of us

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 8 — Don't Let Go of Us

By: Tenshi and Marchan

'Had… had I actually said yes…?Am I really going to be… with Kagome once and for all…?'

Inuyasha's eyes were wide while thoughts such as these raced through his head, as he walked down the street towards the Well at the shrine. He was headed back to the Past, supposedly to "tell Sango and Miroku" of what happened, but, in reality, the dog hanyou also really needed to think his life over.

'I thought I had everything figured out… That Kagome was –supposed- to be the one by my side… that there was no one else for me now besides her. After Kikyo returned to death, and I chose to stay with Kagome, I thought this was the way things were supposed to be. But now… but now I don't know what to think. Not after that girl, Rin. She's… all that's been in my mind… since Sesshomaru took her back. But why? And now Kagome wants me to stay with her in her own time. It makes sense, because I don't exactly have anything going on at home, anyway, but now the chance of seeing Rin again is zero to none. Nothing. I'll… never see her again.'

He stopped just outside the door that led to the well, eyes staring at the ground.

'But… isn't that what I wanted? To never see Rin again? So then why do I feel so sad…?'

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, can't we just stay here a –little- while longer…?" Rin pleaded to her Master, hands clasped together. "I want to see the flowers around this area a while longer!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes. "And why does Rin think that this Sesshomaru would stop for flowers…?"

Rin blinked, with a loss for words at first, before quickly replying, "Because the flowers here are so pretty and alive! There's obviously some kind of power making the flowers so beautiful, ne? I just want to stay in that field longer…!" When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she added, "I-I promise I won't go off to see Inuyasha, if that's what you're thinking! Really!"

'But that won't stop him from seeing me, if I can help it,' she thought, thinking that she was –so- sly.

"Please, let me go check on those flowers once more…! You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to! Jaken doesn't either! Please…!"

The taiyoukai again didn't reply, but instead turned his gaze towards the general direction of where he thought the well was. Even if they were already in the forest, they weren't far from it, seeing as how their walk had been delayed by Jaken accidentally inciting the anger of a snake demon by stepping on its tail. Sesshomaru was stuck slaying it, while Rin, with Jaken hiding behind her, watched from a few feet away.

"No, Jaken will go with you," he finally said, closing his eyes.

Rin smiled. "So… I can go…?" When he didn't answer, but instead looked elsewhere, she made a sound of joy and grabbed Jaken by the shirt before running off to the flower field she'd spoken of.

It didn't take long to get there, despite the squirming of an angry frog demon in her hands, and Rin quickly flopped down on the flowers, fallen leaves flying up from her contact. "Ah….," she sighed, breathing deeply. The young teen gazed up at the clouds floating in the sky, hoping for a gust of wind to come along.

'He is a dog demon, right…? So if he's anything like Sesshomaru, he'd be able to catch my scent before too long…!' Rin smiled, sure her plan would work.

Jaken grumbled in response to her sigh. "What are you plotting, whelp…?" he demanded to know, narrowing his huge, yellow eyes in suspicion. Rin didn't reply, but instead turned over onto her front and started picking out the petals of a white flower before her. "Well? Hello! I asked you a question!" Again, silence, minus the sound of petals being plucked. "Hmph, fine! Don't answer…"

'Whatever this girl is thinking, it cannot bode well for me,' Jaken contemplated to himself, glaring at her happiness, which he could practically see. 'Her delight is practically –oozing- off of her… It's disgusting. Again, I must ask, why does Sesshomaru even BOTHER with her?'

Just then, the unexpected sound of something moving inside of the wooden well beside them caused both Rin and the frog demon to jump in near unison. 'Oh no…' Rin thought, a sudden fear rising up in her as she stood to run from the danger. 'Don't tell me there really –is- a Well Demon…!'

'I suppose… if this is the way things were meant to be… then I can't do anything about them. It shouldn't be too hard to forget Rin. Especially now, when I soon won't be able to see the Feudal Era so much.' Inuyasha sadly smiled, just as he realized it wouldn't be so simple. 'Maybe I shouldn't go back right now. Kagome can go tell Sango and Miroku herself tomorrow. They'd be able to tell that I'm doubtful of my decision and demand that I change it. They were always like that. Before with my feelings for Kikyo. And even now, with my feelings for—'

He shook his head, before finally opening the door to the shrine. "This is stupid. I shouldn't think so much," Inuyasha muttered, angry with himself for what his mind was just about to say before he stopped it. "I'll go home, and come back to Kagome, and that's that! No detours, and hopefully, no roadblocks! Damn you, Rin! Damn you!" The half-demon cried, clenching a fist. It was like he was going into a fight, and that was his battle cry. His somewhat sad and sort of lonely battle cry….

"I don't care about anyone!" he continued to yell, as if trying to convince himself. "No one matters to me, except for myself, of course, and Kagome! And maybe Sango and Miroku… but other than that, I hate everyone else! Yeah!"

'Or am I just being immature…?'

"No…! Now, onwards! No matter what the attack!" With that last statement, Inuyasha deftly jumped into the Well and whirled through time until he was back in the Feudal Era.

As soon as he hit the ground, the hanyou looked up at the Past's sky. 'It seems a lot bluer than the sky of Kagome's Time,' he supposed, sighing, before rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, sweeping away the faintest indication of any tears that may have appeared during his contemplation before.

Swiftly, he jumped up high enough to land right on the edge of the well's rim, standing upright once more, before noticing that there were two beings before him. A small, green frog like demon, and a girl with one part of her hair pulled up on the side.

Just as she and Jaken were about to run away screaming, a figure suddenly appeared up and out of the well, and landed on the well's edge. As the figure stood straight from his jump, Rin sooner saw the red of his clothing, and instantly recognized him just as he cried out her name as well.

"Rin…?"

"Inuyasha!"

Jaken gasped audibly. "Inuyasha… actually lives in this well?"

The dog half-demon glared at him, a clear statement of "NO, STUPID!" in his amber eyes. Jaken cringed at this mental reply, before mumbling once more, indistinctly.

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried again, running up to him before he held up a hand to stop her. "Eh? But… aren't you glad to see me too?" She suddenly turned cross. "Or was your show of sadness earlier nothing but just that… a show?"

"It's not that," he answered, his stare again not meeting hers, but for different reasons than before. 'Am I… am I actually ashamed…?'

"What's going on then? My lord is far away, right now. He doesn't care of a minute encounter between us!" Rin said, pushing his hand away. "I just want a hug…!"

"No. I have to get somewhere," Inuyasha managed to state, somewhat sternly. "I don't have time for this right now, Rin."

"But… you had time for me all last week! What do Sesshomaru-sama's words matter to you? You don't follow him! You don't even –like- him!"

"Rin, I can't tell you why," Inuyasha replied, before finally shooting an angry glare at her, as well. "It just doesn't concern you."

"But, it concerns you, obviously! Why, though? Why can't I know?" Rin asked, grabbing onto his sleeves, curiosity and suspicious mixing into one. "Tell me…! Or… is it so bad that I –can't- know…?" She didn't want to cry, despite the heat in her face. What were the tears for? There was nothing to be sad about… besides the fact that this person she'd realized that she cared for was ignoring her pleas.

He nodded; sure that Rin would hate him for saying yes to Kagome's proposal. Rin had asked if she could stay by Inuyasha's side just some time before, just like Kagome had years ago. Did it mean the same thing in both times? With Kagome, she'd actually stated that she had feelings for him, and that was why, but with Rin… nearly everything about her was a haze.

And that haze around Rin was what intrigued him while she stayed with him during the previous week. Every question he'd asked her about herself, was answered with either something that concerned Sesshomaru, or was something she just didn't know about herself. Rin had been an orphan, and grew up in a demon's care, while Inuyasha's mother died while he was still a young hanyou, so he grew up alone.

Rin and he had that similar haze of unwanted loneliness around themselves, unlike Kagome, who was sure of pretty much anything and everything she wanted or knew. Rin, he'd realized, was like Kikyo more than Kagome was. Even Kikyo didn't know what to think of herself, after all.

"Inuyasha…?"

He awoke from his inner thoughts, sighing as Rin looked at him with her dark, pleading eyes. She was so much like a child, still, but she'd seen many deaths through that innocent gaze. He slowly pulled her hands away from his arms as he spoke.

"Rin… you can't see me anymore," he started, just as the first tear fell down Rin's face. "And I can't see you, either. We can't even touch each other. I'm… going to be with Kagome from now on."

Rin shook her head, her hands reaching for her chest. "No… I want you to be with me… I don't want to let you go…!" Her heart felt hard, and it was like something cold was grabbing for it. "No!"

And just like that, she leaped at him, embracing him as they both fell into the darkness of the well. Jaken gasped, running up to the well and peering inside. Nothing. Two had fallen, yet none had reached the bottom.

"What… is this…?" he pondered aloud, knowing that Sesshomaru would be angry at him for letting Rin out of his sight, even if it wasn't technically his fault. "D-damn you, Inuyasha I'll be killed!"


	9. So much for our happy ending

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 9 — So Much For Our Happy Ending

By: Tenshi and Marchan

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Her young voice filled the cold air as she ran up to the dog demon. "You're back, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin got scared without you…!"

"Hm," was the taiyoukai's only reply, as he walked towards the site Jaken, Rin, and Ah'Un had stayed when he was away, not even looking down at the girl whom was so happy to see him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Jaken squawked, just as happy as Rin, if not more so, but for entirely different reasons. Rin thought of Sesshomaru as part of her new family, while Jaken merely wanted someone else for Rin to bother. And now that their master was back, she could go back to leaving Jaken, mostly, alone.

"Of course I am, Jaken," Sesshomaru stated, continuing to walk forward, past the dragon-like Ah'Un.

"But, now where are you going…?" Jaken asked, pulling the reins of the large, scaly demon, as he followed his lord.

"Home. Be sure to follow, Rin," the silver-haired demon added, sensing that the girl had halted to stare at a flower on the ground.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" the ebony-haired child replied, looking up from the blossom that was on the ground. Quickly, she plucked the plant up by its stem, and ran to catch up to Sesshomaru's side, performing a quick pull at his side to try and gain his attention. "But, look, Sesshomaru-sama! At this flower!"

The youkai didn't, at first, but after a second tug at his sleeve, Sesshomaru glanced down at the flower in Rin's hand. It looked normal, but apparently, to Rin, there was more to it than he'd first thought. "What is it, Rin…?"he asked, slightly curious as to why she'd want him to look at a seemingly ordinary plant.

"It's the same as you…!"

"Hahn..?" he questioned, slightly raising a brow to this. After all, Rin –was- comparing him to a flower. "All this Sesshomaru sees is a plant."

"It's colors, see?" She pointed to the silvery petals, purple and dark red streaks going from the inside out. Indeed, it did seem a bit like the markings on Sesshomaru. The ends of the petals were even faintly lined with the same blue hue that appeared on the crescent moon on the taiyoukai's forehead.

"Rin, stop wasting Sesshomaru-sama's time with your nonsense!" Jaken demanded, shaking his staff at her, other hand still struggling with the reins of Ah'Un.

"Ah." This was the dog demon's only reply as his gaze turned forward once more, ignoring Jaken's angry yell.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama…," she continued, staring at the blossom, cradled in her arms gently, "you're so beautiful, even the flowers try to imitate you."

"Hm."

"When I grow up, I want to be as beautiful as you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, smiling, while looking up at her master. He didn't return her gaze, even when she added, "I love you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"…"

'I love you… Sesshomaru-sama…. Why won't you answer? Ses… Sesshomaru…. I'm so sorry for leaving….'

"Rin…? Rin!"

"Huh? Hahn?" She awoke, eyes still slightly blurry from the short sleep. "W-what…?" Who was that by her side? Long, silvery hair and golden eyes, bright like the sun... 'Sesshomaru-sama?' "No… Inuyasha…?"

"Rin… you're okay? Nothing's missing…?" he asked her, a look of disbelief in his demonic eyes.

She looked around her, and at her hands. It was dark, and she could feel the cold ground beneath her, and a feeling like mist hung around them both. "Of course… this is the well, right? We fell in….?" Rin looked up, expecting the bright, azure sky to jump at her, but instead found nothing but more dimness. "What happened? Why is it now so dark?"

"You're not supposed to be here… Kagome and I are the only ones who can go through… so why—"

"Ah, Kagome!" Rin cried, remembering what had happened before their fall. She'd grabbed at Inuyasha and they both tumbled into the well. But, for some odd reason, Rin didn't remember feeling the impact of the ground. Even if Inuyasha had somehow protected her from the fall, she'd still be able to feel a jolt. Yet… not a trace of remembrance of something like that was in her mind. Just that dream… But now she'd forgotten what it was of.

"That isn't important," he stated, standing. "Uh… I have to bring you back home… We have to climb out of the well first, though, so come on…" He motioned for her to get on his back so he could just jump out, but she hesitated.

"Why are you choosing her, Inuyasha?" she asked, still on the subject of his engagement. "She doesn't seem to be very nice to you, nor very trusting, and to be truthful, I don't think she's so cute, either, or—"

"Rin!" The girl stopped her rant. "Listen, this is my decision, not yours! It doesn't matter what you think about Kagome, but what I think! You're not the one to decide who I go with. I can make my own decisions."

"Inuyasha….," she breathed, unable to take her eyes off of him. He was right; it is his decision of who to marry and who not to. "Fine." With this, Rin climbed onto his back and the hanyou sprang up and out of the well, all in less than a few seconds. He was about to jump back in to bring go into the Past, but she pulled out of his reach before he could make another move.

"Rin…? I have to bring you back."

"I… I've made a decision, too, Inuyasha," she replied, staring at the dirt ground of the dimly lit shrine. "It's the same one I asked you about before. I still want to stay with you."

"But, Rin, you can't. We can't even live in the same –time- anymore," he stated, making a grab for her hand, so as to pull her into the well with him. Unfortunately, she snatched it away before he could touch her.

"That doesn't make sense," she countered, finally looking up at him. "I know Sesshomaru won't like it if I kept running away to see you, but at least we'll be able to see each other!"

"Listen…" he began, deciding not to avoid her stare as he'd done many times before, "the well you see here isn't normal. It's… a door, sort of, to the Time that Kagome lives in. She lives in an Era that is five hundred years into the future." Rin made a confused face, furrowing her brows to the notion. "Either way… it means that it's impossible for us to see each other anymore. I'm sorry, Rin, but that's—"

"….n…. no…," she pleaded, softly. Rin backed against a wall of the dank shrine, able to feel the old wood of the building through her clothing. A hand rubbed the arm where she was attacked by the mantis demon, her bandages still covering the spot. The old wound throbbed slightly when she did so, despite the time it had to heal.

"I… I want to stay with you… by your side….. I want to follow you…" The teen looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, her arms reaching around his neck for an embrace. She pulled him close to her, her eyes closing as her cheek made contact with his neck. "I want… you, Inuyasha." His scent was so much like Sesshomaru's. It was an embrace she'd wished for all her days with her lord, but one she'd never gotten to experience. Slowly, his arms closed around her, as the hanyou wished that it didn't have to come to this: a sorrowful departing.

During this, Inuyasha's mind raced. Had he really gotten so attached to her? Over so little time? Crazy as it was, and as much as Inuyasha wanted to deny it, the feeling was mutual. Unlike Rin, whom never really knew love before, the half-demon had been able to suppress whatever feeling he had towards her. But she… she could still tell her true thoughts. Perhaps because Sesshomaru never seemed to react to what she said? Maybe. Or maybe because, even though she's older than Kagome was when Inuyasha first met her, Rin had stayed a little child at heart. And children's hearts tell no lies.

He could feel warm tears on his neck from her. "Crying… She's crying…' Gently, Inuyasha pulled away a bit, just to clear away the tears on her face. When Rin didn't look up at him still, he lifted her head chin up with a hand. She stared into his eyes with that dark gaze of hers. The melting glance she gave when she was sad or crying

'Such beautiful eyes… Rin… Even when they're damp with tears, they're so lovely.' Thoughts like these used to be cleared away from his mind, during the week that she'd been with him. But now… they flew naturally. He didn't even seem to hear the voices of these thoughts echo in his head.

And then…. Without notice from either party, their lips touched. It was a short kiss, but that was all it took for Inuyasha to make up his mind, as well.

They would run away together. Rin would forget Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha would try to forget… Kagome.

The two were now sitting on the ground of the shrine, right beside the well, facing each other. Both were in a bind, seeing as how there was someone else they'd cared about before meeting each other. And now… those they'd cared for would have to be…

Forgotten.

"I… don't know if I can forget Sesshomaru-sama…," Rin said, staring at the dusty floor. A finger traced shapes around in the dirt, symbolic of her indecision. "But, I will do anything to be with you." She smiled at Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to blush, lightly.

He cleared his throat. "W-well… it's hard to forget anyone you care about… especially if it's someone you're still close to." Inuyasha glanced off to the side, a deep look in his eyes.

'He's still really in love with Kagome…' Rin thought, suddenly feeling sad. After all, Kagome would be the one hurt if she ever found out. 'But then… what would Sesshomaru-sama think?'

She tried to imagine him reacting to this, but it was hard, even –after- all the time she'd spent with the taiyoukai. He didn't exactly have a very wide range of emotions, after all. Still….

'Of course, I still love him, as well. Even -if- he thought of me as nothing more than some random human girl who followed him around.' Rin mentally sighed. What -did- her master think of her? Surely, if what she thought was true, he wouldn't have come after her in Inuyasha's village. So maybe, she was something more to Sesshomaru? It slightly made her blush just thinking about it. Even with Inuyasha right in front of her, Rin still thought so fondly of Sesshomaru.

"…. Rin?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin jumped, frightened out of her thoughts. "Oh… Inuyasha? Yes?"

The half-demon looked at her oddly. "Why… did you say my brother's name…?" He asked, a slightly annoyed smile creeping across his face, like the kind he wore whenever Kagome offended him in some way with her words.

"Ah, no reason," she answered, smiling innocently. "I… was just thinking." Inuyasha decided to not mind it, and stood up to stretch his legs, having sat for a while. Rin carefully stared at him, making sure that he couldn't see her gaze. 'He can be so alike to Lord Sesshomaru, sometimes…' she realized, watching the hanyou quietly, as he slightly opened the door of the shrine to let fresh air in.

'Neither like to show their emotions… but in a different way. While Sesshomaru-sama is always one way or the other, Inuyasha shows a wide range of anger and kindness. Yet, with the latter, you can never tell what he's truly thinking, until he tells you. As if he's wearing a mask, of sorts.'

"Rin," Inuyasha suddenly said, amber eyes gazing her way, as he stood before her.

"Hahn?"

"Will you… will you run away with me?" he asked again, reaching a hand out to her, so as to pull her up from where she sat.

"I already said yes," Rin replied, blinking in confusion, while staring at his hand before looking back up at him. "Why are you asking again?"

He shook his head. "I mean… no matter what, you won't return to Sesshomaru."

She hesitated before answering. After all, Sesshomaru had been a huge part of her life for most of it. It was hard to think that she could never see him again, no matter how much she wanted to be with Inuyasha. Finally, she touched his hand with her own, before standing with his help.

"…. Yes. I will stay with you. As long as you want to be with me, I'll be by your side, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" The two gasped, as they turned towards the open shrine door.

Kagome stood there, wide-eyed, on the verge of tears. "W-what…? What are you doing?"

"Kagome….." Inuyasha stared at her, a look of regret on his face.

Kagome grabbed his shoulders, the feeling of betrayal evident all over the shrine. "Why….? Why didn't you tell me you loved someone else, Inuyasha?" He didn't answer, his eyes' gaze falling elsewhere. "Tell me!"

Rin backed away from Kagome, unsure of what she would do. "It isn't his fault….," she insisted, wavering in her spot.

Kagome glared at her. "How did you get here, anyway…? Only Inuyasha and I can go through the well…!" She advanced upon Rin, intimidating the younger girl. "If you can come to –this- time, you can go back! And stay there!"

"Don't touch her, Kagome!"

The woman heatedly turned back to Inuyasha. "Too late." With an angry yell, she grabbed Rin's arms and made a motion to push the girl back into the well. But while Kagome released her as soon as the younger girl lost her balance, Rin's hold stayed firm on Kagome's hands, pulling the woman in with her.

"Rin! Kagome…!" He looked down, but couldn't see either of them. They'd already gone back in time. "No….. Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha quickly jumped into the well.

"Damn it all….!"


	10. The light of Sesshomaru's heart

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 10 — The Light of Sesshomaru's Heart

By: Tenshi and Marchan

"You're so beautiful Sesshomaru-sama, even the flowers try to imitate you. …I love you Sesshomaru-sama!"

'Rin…'

Her large, russet eyes were so vivid in his mind, reminiscent of when she'd claimed how beautiful he was. He, Sesshomaru. One who would kill armies of men for even existing. He who wouldn't take a second glance at a human before slaying him. He… was beautiful? In the eyes of young Rin, yes, indeed the youkai was the most stunning being to have ever lived.

The dog demon ran a hand through his silky mane, the gusts lifting every strand with so little effort. As he watched the leaves dance with the breeze that circled him, his golden eyes were narrowed in thought. Thought… of Rin.

Sesshomaru had watched the young girl grow up before his eyes, protected her from every beast to cross their path, and didn't turn her away when she chose to follow him. But now… would all of that be thrown away in vain for his bastard half-brother? Judging from the events that led up to the current day, they almost were. And despite how much the taiyoukai insisted upon himself that he could care less if she ran off with Inuyasha, in truth, Sesshomaru did worry. If only a bit. A bit that was hidden so deep down, even the youkai himself probably didn't know it existed.

It almost angered him. He nearly transformed in the human village, merely because Rin denied his request to return to him. The great Sesshomaru, ruler of the Eastern Lands, nearly lost his cool to a human female.

And as trivial as the problem sounds, it's the fact that he didn't slaughter the whole town, like he had threatened Inuyasha that he would do. Why? Why the sudden sympathy for a bunch of worthless humans? Worse, a bunch of humans his hanyou brother called neighbors. Possibly, because, of the hidden fear that his 'little Rin' would suddenly hate him for slaying the town?

"No, I do not care," Sesshomaru returned with, battling his mind's thoughts. Yet, the undeniable look of uncertainty was heavy on his usually impassive face. No matter what he physically stated, his mind would believe otherwise.

'I'm not supposed to feel like I'm wrong,' he debated, unknowingly leaning his back against a tree, in wait. 'This is that half-breed's fault. Making me think this way. I should have killed him in that place when I had the chance. He couldn't attack, not with the villagers there; it was perfect. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

'Wait, yes I had. Rin's reply to my words was what startled my thinking clearly. Still, that leads back to Inuyasha. My dear, bastard brother… just when one thought one couldn't loathe him more, he does this.' Sesshomaru smirked. 'Ah, the surprises in life are bountiful, indeed.'

The awkward sound of foliage rustling broke the youkai's train of thoughts. Yet, he didn't react when a small, frog-like demon jumped out from the bushed next to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried, wringing his claws on his staff in anxiety. "R-Rin… she's—"

"What about Rin, Jaken?" Sesshomaru slowly asked, his yellow eyes gradually staring at the demon beside him. After a few moments of intense silence from the creature, the taiyoukai asked again. "Well…?"

"Sh-she… Rin has f-fallen down a well," Jaken replied, cringing in fear as soon as his words were finished. When no attack came, he slowly peeked up at his lord. Still no expression on the dog demon's face, save for a twitch in his brow that Jaken failed to notice.

"And so? What do you propose that this Sesshomaru do about it?" The golden-eyed demon leered down at his follower, slight annoyance appearing on his expression. "I had hoped that you would've been able to help her out of the well by yourself, at the very least."

"B-but Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken continued, great yellow eyes glancing frequently at the ground then back to his master's face. "The girl disappeared as soon as she fell in…! And with Inuyasha, no less!"

"What…?" This earned a slight surprise from the dog demon, as he turned towards the general direction of the well. "Show me, Jaken."

Quickly, the frog demon led his lord to the field of flowers by the well, then over to the well itself. Sesshomaru noticed it. A mysterious cloud surrounded the wooden object, seen probably by his eyes only, since Jaken failed to detect it. His demonic eyes narrowed at the sight of the mist that encircled the well, realizing that this was probably what caused Rin to 'disappear' as Jaken had said. The dog demon peered into the dark well, gleaming, gold eyes watching for any movement inside of it. Nothing.

"Perhaps… if I…" Sesshomaru glanced over at Jaken, causing the minion to shrink in fear of his lord's piercing stare. "Wait here, Jaken," was all the taiyoukai said before he swiftly leaped into the darkness of the well.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken shrieked, running to the well's side. Looking in, the frog demon saw that his master had not disappeared as Inuyasha and Rin had. "Sess-Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"Hm," was the only reply of the dog demon, as he gazed around himself. Sesshomaru didn't see any place that his hanyou brother could've carried Rin off to, and wouldn't Jaken have said that Inuyasha jumped back out, Rin in tow?

'They must have really gone elsewhere…' the taiyoukai mused, looking up at the well's opening, only to see Jaken's huge, yellow eyes staring back at him. 'But why will the well not allow this Sesshomaru to pass through, as well…? Don't tell me it's another thing only for humans.' As quickly as he'd jumped down, Sesshomaru flew up and out of the well, contemplating the possibilities of the well all the while.

"Jaken, you are sure you did not see him carry Rin off somewhere else?" he finally asked the underling, when no other thoughts would come to mind. The small demon nodded, scared of his master's possible punishment for him. "Hahn…"

"I… I did not see Inuyasha carry Rin anywhere, in truth…," Jaken admitted, green claws fiddling constantly. "Actually… it was Rin, herself, who attached herself to Inuyasha, dropping both into the well."

No sooner had these words been spoken, that Jaken could feel the heat from his lord's intense stare, as the dog demon stood in wait for more of the follower's words. "Ah… in fact, Sesshomaru-sama, Your Lordship… Inuyasha didn't want anything more to do with Rin, and merely wanted to be on his way."

As Jaken's words went on, the frog youkai thought to himself, 'If I can make this seem like Rin's doing… perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will finally have had enough of the runt. Then there will be no more bothering humans in our fellowship! It will be only Sesshomaru-sama and I, again, like it was before!' The yellow-eyed devil smirked at these notions, sure that Rin would be out of his life once and for all, if he played his cards right.

"However, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin insisted that she stay with the filthy hanyou, and that she'd much rather disown the thought of ever having followed you, than not be by Inuyasha's side…! That is what she said, Milord! Of course, the half-breed still didn't listen to her wretched pleadings, so, in a fuss, the bra— erm, girl flung herself at him, and both tumbled down into disappearance." Jaken snickered inwardly, being sure to keep a straight face as he told these things to Sesshomaru. "Perhaps… to never be seen again…?" he added, as a final note, making it seem all the more dramatic. Much to his dismay, Sesshomaru made a sound of disbelief.

"B-but, Milord! Don't you believe Jaken…?" the frog demon cried, staring at his master with even huger eyes than normal.

"This Sesshomaru believes what you say, Jaken," the dog youkai replied, straight-faced. "However… if I recall, the girl that used to travel with Inuyasha used a well to travel back and forth between her home and our own. If I'm mistaken… this is probably the same well."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…?" Jaken gasped, now returning to the well's side to stare into it. "How do you know this?"

"I know more about my bastard brother than I let on, Jaken," Sesshomaru answered, crossing his arms. "If what I'm guessing is true… And the same goes for your words…. Inuyasha should be returning here any moment now, Rin in tow, to bring her back."

His emotionless words caused shivers up and down Jaken's spine as he spoke. "After all," continued the taiyoukai, "if he isn't as fond of Rin, as you say he isn't, then of course he'd want to return her to me."

"…?" Jaken stared up at his master. "T-To you….?"

The dog demon ignored his comment, and turned back to face the wooden object beside them both. 'Such an odd cloud around it…' he thought, glaring at the fog. 'And Jaken hasn't noticed a bit of it. He would've said so…'

"What do you… propose we do now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, looking up at the silver-haired demon. "Sesshomaru-sama…?" the creature said once more, when his words were ignored.

The dog demon narrowed his eyes, just as a harsh wind blew through them. Jaken dug his staff into the ground, just to avoid getting blown away.

"What was that unforgiving storm?" Jaken cried, glaring at the sky. He shook a fist at the puffy clouds above, before noticing how strange the weather was acting.

Apparently, Sesshomaru had noticed it, too, but long before Jaken. "This is no ordinary wind," he stated, closing his eyes, only for a moment. "A powerful being is angered. By what, however…?"

"One more time…"

"Hm, Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jaken looked up, curiously, at the greater youkai. "What was that you said?"

"I will try to get through it one more time."

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken called after the demon, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had tried to get through the barrier once more, but this time, he tried attacking it with his energy whip, slicing the soft ground of the well. "What are you doing?"

The dog demon grunted with every other strike, floating in mid-air, above the dirt of the cavern-like hole. "…Rin…"

He finally halted, slightly tired, but landing gracefully yet, on the stricken ground. Deep crevices now lined the bottom, alongside the bones of long-dead demons. Sesshomaru snorted at the sight. "A waste of our kind…" he muttered, commenting on the demons' obvious weakness, being defeated by humans, no doubt. "I will never allow this to be my end."

A clawed hand swept across his forehead, across the crescent moon, wiping off any perspiration he may have gained from the work of attacking the well bottom. Jaken watched the demon lord, gulping. 'What I said was true, right? Of course. She did state how Lord Sesshomaru's desire was of no importance…! Right…? Hn. If she comes back, and he listens to her lies, Sesshomaru-sama will most likely believe HER over me! I, who has been by his side since forever! What a disgrace that shall be…! And I don't even want to think of the punishment!'

Sesshomaru stood in wait for any changes in the well. The ominous mist still hung, even thicker at the end of the well than at the top, encircling the youkai's elegant form, like ribbons to a woman's hair. Something that makes a being even more stunning than before.

While the fog shrouded around his physical self, Sesshomaru's mind was clouded by the vivid image of Rin, asking to stay with Inuyasha, back in the human village. And then several more images of Rin pleading to be with the hanyou, and thrusting herself at him. None of these exactly pleased the taiyoukai, to any degree.

'Are they true…?'The dog demon's lids became heavy, as he thought of his human charge. 'I know of her feelings for Inuyasha, that is true. So why does this Sesshomaru want to deny them? It makes sense, despite the fact of who he is. After all, humans are naturally social beings. Always wanting someone to attach themselves to. And when one doesn't fit their needs, they go off and find another who is better. This is what Rin is doing.'

Despite how much 'sense' it made in his head, another part of Sesshomaru wanted to state differently. That it didn't make sense, and that she shouldn't leave his side, no matter who comes by to break them apart. 'Inuyasha and her are alike, though. Both are conniving little human whelps who deserve each other, as that is all they will have when I kill both of them…'

However, that same estranged part of him debated the thought. He could never kill Rin. She was… different… from other humans. Humans who made friendships and destroyed them for lovers. Humans who would go around finding as many companions as they could, before losing them all to selfishness. Humans who would forget what really matters to them, all for the sake of a silly infatuation. Rin was not like that.

'She's human, so what difference does it make…?' Sesshomaru mentally remarked, growing annoyed at this softer part of him. 'You just don't know when to shut up, do you? Heh. Just like that stupid half-breed.'

And yet, despite how much his mind would ridicule this hidden heart of his, Sesshomaru couldn't, deeply, deny the truth held within it. Rin was more than just a human, this softer psyche stated; she is the light of your heart.

To this, the demon lord felt like laughing. Mocking himself, that's what he was doing, Sesshomaru began to believe, shrugging off the thought of Rin being the 'light of his heart.' However, just as his lordship returned to reality, an actual light shone in the dank darkness of the well.

"The ground…?" Sesshomaru looked down at the floor, where indeed a purple shining light was appearing. Just as he was about to leap out of the light's way, something appeared right in front of him. Two something's. One of which fell backwards, right into the dog demon's chest.

"Rin….?" Instinctively, he'd said her name, without noticing. Her dark eyes looked up, right into his gaze of gold.

"Sesshomaru-sama…!" she gasped, reminding him so much of when she was a little girl; whenever Rin saw him after a while of being away from his side, she'd say the same thing as always.

The taiyoukai was instantly reminded of her comment from so long ago. "I love you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru…?" Another voice breathed heavily, in front of the two beings, apparently out of anger.

'The miko's reincarnation…' Sesshomaru's mind automatically thought, at the sight of the woman.

"Hand the treacherous girl over, demon," Kagome growled, much alike to Inuyasha's way.

Sesshomaru's golden stare narrowed at her tone, as he wrapped his lone arm around the girl before him, and, with poise, leaped out of the wooden confines. Rin's eyes went wide as they flew through the air, more surprised at the close contact with her master than at the jump.

'Lord Sesshomaru…,'her mind whispered, afraid he could hear even her inner thoughts. The familiar dash of red appeared on her light face as she and the youkai landed, without fault, beside Jaken. "Th-thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin immediately said, her gaze trailing to the flowers on the ground in front of her. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye after an equally close encounter with Inuyasha, just brief moments before.

Rin blushed again, more heavily, as she remembered the incident. The hanyou's lips on her own… it was like the sweetest nectar, in her mind. Jaken noticed the haze of red on her face and questioned it.

"Why are you looking so giggly, girl…?" he asked, leering at her as she tried to cover her embarrassed face with her hands. "Ehhh…?"

"Do not ask her such questions," Sesshomaru said, having released Rin from his hold an instant earlier. "It is her own business whether to tell us of it on her own accord."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru…!" Jaken attempted to protest.

The taiyoukai glared at him, with a piercing stare. "Enough." This set the frog demon grumbling incoherently, once more.

Rin's eyes glanced to the silver-haired demon. Was he… respecting her right to silence…? 'So odd of my Lord Sesshomaru…'

She wanted to know why he was acting so peculiarly. But no straight question would reveal the truth; the girl knew her lord better than that. "Jaken-sama, do you really want to know…?" Rin asked the frog demon, a sly look veiled by her appearance of innocent curiosity.

The short youkai looked at her strangely. After scooting a bit away from the girl, he nodded.

"Well, I'm so happy beca—"

"Rin," the dog demon interrupted, a warning tone hidden in his stoic voice.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied, crossing her arms behind her back, "Lord Jaken asked me a question." Rin walked by Sesshomaru, looking up at his face, which was staring into the direction of the blowing wind. He was still much taller than her, despite how much she'd grown, so the girl still looked up at him with her doe-like eyes.

Of this, Sesshomaru was painfully aware.

"Milord, don't you want to know what gives me happiness…?" she asked him, furrowing her brows in confusion. Didn't he? All the times before, when she was sad or hurt, he'd ask what ailed her, and she'd answer the same thing.

"Nothing, as long as you are near, Sesshomaru-sama…!"

In short… he was the one who gave her happiness. Only he. Until…

"Well…?"

"I know what it is," he stated.

'What was that…?'Rin pondered, watching her master's form. 'That tone…?' Unbeknownst to her, or even Sesshomaru, it was a slight sound of defeat buried in his voice. Defeat, of the hanyou winning over something that was once Sesshomaru's alone.

"Yet…," Sesshomaru continued, "you didn't tell me it before. Even when I'd asked. Did you?" This time, he gazed at back at her, something reflected in his golden stare other than Rin.

'What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?' She swallowed, as her eyes and his were locked together. 'That which makes me want to cry when I look into your beautiful eyes, Milord… What is it that ails you?'

"Ses… Sesshomaru… -sama…?"

"Wretched brat!" Kagome's voice hollered over their thoughts, causing all three to turn and face the well-borne girl. Her stare was as deep as an ocean, as she glared heatedly at Rin, a menacing glow emanating from her very being. "Don't run away…!" She ambled over to her, grabbing onto the younger girl's arms.

Rin couldn't move, despite how much her mind screamed to move. What was it that was holding her in place? She soon noticed that her body was bathed in the same light as Kagome's. 'Is this… her powers…?'

"Heh," Kagome laughed, her grip on Rin's arms growing stronger with every second. "Such a young girl and you want to steal Inuyasha away from me…? Sorry, but I'm no Kikyo, missy!" She tossed Rin up, with an inconceivable strength, but was dismayed when Sesshomaru deftly caught the falling girl.

"Hm." The powerful demon glared back at Kagome, Rin held in his one arm. "You dare to try and harm my charge…?"

Kagome raised a brow. "I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet, yourself, Sesshomaru." She crossed her arms. "Or didn't your dear 'charge' tell you what she and Inuyasha were planning to do…?"

Sesshomaru stared at the miko before him a while longer, before looking down at the girl in his grip. She gazed back up at him, a repentant look in her chestnut eyes. "Huh." He glared back up at Kagome, finally. "It doesn't concern me," Sesshomaru stated, narrowing his stare. "I have no care for what Rin and the hanyou arranged together... I will still protect her from a being as yourself."

The woman spat. "You wouldn't be saying that if you honestly knew, youkai!" Kagome glanced over at the well. "If you knew what I had heard… straight from Inuyasha's mouth…" She pointed at Rin, angrily. "Which had come in contact with hers…!"

At this, Sesshomaru's eyes widened, before he returned to his regular detached expression. "I've… still no care for that matter. Now, will come at me, or should I kill you without giving you a chance?" He set Rin down, carefully, and whipped out Tokijin. "Well…?"

"Hmph." Kagome was just about to blast him with a taste of her priestess power, but was sooner held back by another force before she could do it. "What?"

"Don't do it Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, both arms trapping hers. "You'll hit Rin…!"

"So?" Kagome cried, struggling to pull out of his reach. "She's my first target, anyway!"

"No! Kagome!"

"Let GO of me! Oooh, you're lucky I can't SIT you anymore…!"

Sesshomaru, despite seeing that Inuyasha had her somewhat subdued, did not withdraw his sword. Much to Rin's obvious alarm.

"Master Sesshomaru, while he has her trapped, we can leave…," she said, hoping he was take her advice. He scowled, however, in return.

"Since when does this Sesshomaru flee from a fight. Besides, I need to find something out." The dog demon's eyes narrowed into a glare, once more. "From my dear brother."

'Sesshomaru-sama…' Rin became worried. 'Oh no… he's going to ask Inuyasha about what Kagome said…'

Finally, Kagome wriggled out of the hanyou's hands, and thusly slapped him on her release. "Don't touch me ever again!" she cried, tears imminent on her face. "Not after what you said… Never!" She ran back to the well, taking one last glance at Inuyasha, then a fierce look at Rin.

"Damn you, Rin…" she stated, furiously. "I swear… one day…" Before she finished, however, Kagome jumped into the well, to return to her own time. Rin stared at where the woman had stood moments before.

'What will she do to me…? If she ever gets the chance… what is it?'

The girl peered back up at her master, before returning her eyes' stare to the grass. And he? What would he do once he found out the pact Rin had made with Inuyasha? So many things worried Rin.

"Do no fear."

"Huh…?" She glanced back up at Sesshomaru.

"I… will not harm you, nor allow any harm to come to you."

"Sesshomaru-sama…." Such a strong statement stung at her chest. Guilt pricked at her insides, as she thought over what he'd said, and what Inuyasha had.

"Will you run away with me? Never return to Sesshomaru?"

"I will not harm you, nor allow any harm to come to you."

Two strong forces pulled at her heart, giving her the feeling of a flower whose petals are being ripped out at either side. Both called so sweetly to her, yet she was stuck in between. With her unconditional love for Sesshomaru, and her passionate love for Inuyasha… who was she to choose? Who could she give her heart to?

'Why…? Why can't I make up my mind…?' Her head spun, as she flopped to the ground, her legs giving out below her. Rin shivered, as a cool breeze whipped through her raven hair. 'Why does my heart ache so much? I feel so guilty for agreeing with Inuyasha to run away, when all along my lord cared for me just as much… But, he never showed much kindness before. Not Inuyasha has… Inuyasha gave me equal friendship and companionship. I can talk to him and not fear what I say to him. I love Inuyasha…

'But… I love Sesshomaru-sama, as well.'

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru started, holding his sword by his side. "Would you care to perhaps… inform… me of what your female wench spoke of?"

"H-huh…?" Inuyasha asked, staring at him in confusion. "Kagome…?"

"Ah," the youkai closed his eyes, in mock thought. "That's right, you have two women at your side, don't you? I'd forgotten what a bachelor you were, dear brother. Such a ladies' man, indeed."

"Feh." Inuyasha ripped out Tetsusaiga no sooner had he said this. "Care to make something of it?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru posed his Tokijin for battle. "But first… let me ask you…"

"Yeah?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin, who'd fallen to the ground. "You're ripping Rin apart, do you know that?"

"What…?" Inuyasha glared at him with an amber stare, confusion lining his face.

The dog demon breathed. "What is it that you and she agreed to do together, half-breed?" An angry stare followed this question, making it more of a demand than an inquiry.

"Hmph, like you care…" Inuyasha muttered, tilting his head. "Rin's nothing but a human to you, isn't she? Nothing but a mere mortal, compared to your standards. You know nothing about her."

"You are the one who knows nothing…!" Sesshomaru replied harshly, demonic aura rising. His eyes had shifted red while he spoke. "Fool…!" The demon lunged at his brother, sword aimed for the hanyou's chest.

Inuyasha dodged, barely, landing some odd feet away, near Jaken. The frog demon shrieked, and ran towards Rin for safety. Meanwhile, the girl's mind was elsewhere. Her dim eyes watched the battle, but did not acknowledge it was happening. They saw movement, but it didn't give meaning in her head.

The real battle was going on inside her heart. Who would win? Sesshomaru, her lord and master for most of her life? The one who didn't turn her away, despite his hatred for humans?

Or Inuyasha? A half-human, himself, whose true nature was hardly ever revealed. Whose amber eyes hid years of scars from humans and demons alike who'd scorned him for being neither, yet both, at the same time. Just like she'd been scorned as a child, by the people of her village. Just for not speaking.

"Stay with me, Rin."

"What ails you…?"

'Inuyasha… Sesshomaru-sama… Who can I choose when my heart wants both at the same time…?'


	11. Rin's Decision

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 11 — Rin's Decision

By: Tenshi and Marchan

'Inuyasha…Sesshomaru-sama… Who can I choose when my heart wants both at the same time…?'

She watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged angry glares from where they'd halted movement. Jaken peeked out from behind her, yellow eyes staring at the impending fight before him. Rin, however, could barely watch the sight of the brothers attacking one another. Her mind was lost in indecisiveness, as her eyes' vision wavered on its spot.

The two looked like mere shadows in her view, as her heart fought itself. One darkness slashed at another, while the other struck at the first. The shadows leapt and bound at each other, hurdling off of invisible walls, unseen by Rin's dimmed eyes. Soon, one of the dark creatures lingered on its spot, apparently injured, as blacker spots fell from its being.

Rin became aware of this, blinking to clear her eyes. For a moment, it worked, and for a moment, the wounded shadow flashed red and silver before returning to its original dark form.

'Is it… from the blood? Or…?'

"Inuyasha…!" she screamed, realization setting in quickly. Rin quickly stood, before hesitant to move further than that. Her sight turned to Sesshomaru, whose blade was raised, as was he. He appeared to be flying towards Inuyasha in slow motion, as Rin watched in horror. Just as the Tokijin looked ready to slash in mid-air, to catch Inuyasha in its blast, she could feel her legs moving.

She… was running? Indeed, Rin seemed to fly, as well, as she reached for Inuyasha's being. Hand outstretched, she caught the hanyou before the sword was able to finish its swipe in the air. Or, before it was stopped.

The taiyoukai landed, just as the Tokijin stopped mere millimeters from the back of Rin's head. She was embracing the bleeding half-demon, kneeling before him in a protective stance. Sesshomaru gazed at the two, as the wind whished through her raven locks. He could hear it. The soft sounds of her light sobs, her body shaking with them and the fear of his touch.

Him, Sesshoumaru. He who had handled her so tenderly when she was young, when he could have easily crushed her head with one clawed hand. She was afraid of the sword he carried. And afraid of the death he dealt so cleanly with it. Many humans feared him, the great Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. But, the only one who hadn't all the time she was with him was now trembling before his outstretched blade. That, and holding a hanyou in her arms. His hanyou half-brother.

The demon closed his eyes, releasing the intense stare he'd had on the pair. Slowly, Sesshomaru replaced his sword into his belt, breathing normally as he if he'd never even gotten into a fight. The stoic look upon his face was still there, even when he reopened his golden eyes and reached a clawed hand to Rin's shoulder.

She shuddered at the touch, slowly peering up at him, cautiously. Their gaze met, and Rin could feel all the years of closeness they'd shared slipping away. It was the same feeling one got when one picked loose sand up with two hands, only to have it fall back away, effortlessly. Was this where they would end? Would all that time drift away in the strong winds that blew through the both of them at the moment?

"Rin…" Inuyasha quietly spoke, repressing his pain. She glanced back at him, in her arms, before slowly releasing him and standing. Sesshomaru stepped back for her space.

"I… I don't know what to do," Rin said, directing her words towards both demons. "I want to be with Inuyasha —" At this, Sesshomaru winced, mentally. "—but, I need to stay with Sesshomaru-sama… because I can't imagine my life without him, as well." Inuyasha lowered his gaze, one hand still hovering over the slash through his middle. Blood dripped slowly through the cut, entwining around his claws and falling silently to the grass and flowers below.

The pain of it matched Rin's hurting words, exactly.

She continued. "I can't keep Inuyasha out of my mind, though. If I can't be with him, I think my heart will break in half…" Her hands reached for her pale face, tears reforming in her watery eyes. "When he told me he was going to be with Kagome-san, my chest ached for another reality. One in which I was the one to be by his side. And when I got that wish, my heart just hurt more, because then I thought of Sesshomaru-sama being alone." The tears slipped down her cheeks, stopping when they came in contact with her hands, before sliding down the sides of her palms, as well.

"And so… I've decided."

Sesshomaru didn't realize it, but he'd stopped breathing when she spoke, as he await her answer. He finally found the air again, just as she turned to face the both of them, her arms hung heavily at her sides. She tried to stand firm, as if trying not to change her mind, but still she shook slightly from suppressed sobs. Finally, Rin opened her mouth, slightly, but just enough to say her next words.

"I want to stay… with Sesshomaru-sama."

"…Rin…" Inuyasha breathed, furrowing his brows. He didn't know whether to feel happy that now he could be with Kagome, or betrayed that Rin had chosen his brother over him.

The girl wiped away her tears with her arm, smiling, despite the woeful look that dwelled in her dark eyes. She wanted to look happy with her decision, yet the feeling wouldn't come. Would she feel this way forever?

"I don't want anyone to feel the ache I did in my heart. If I go with Inuyasha, there will be at least one person who would have to deal with anguish. But… this way, you can return to Kagome." Rin nodded towards the well, trying to hide her sad gaze with her heavy bangs. "And I can keep Sesshomaru-sama company. No one will be sad, right…?"

'Right…'

"Go back now, Inuyasha," Rin urged him, walking back towards him and Sesshomaru. "I'll bet Kagome-san is still… waiting for you…." She hesitated in her words, but spoke them anyway. She finally looked up at him, a silently agonizing feeling hanging amid her stare. It pained Inuyasha even more than her decision. "Please…"

'Forgive me, Inuyasha…'

Turning her gaze away from his amber eyes, she reached towards Sesshomaru's clawed hand. Almost shyly, she grasped his hand, lacing her fingers around his, and lightly pulled towards the direction of Jaken. "You wanted to leave, Sesshomaru-sama…?" she asked, eyes again hidden by her bangs.

"Hn," was all the taiyoukai replied with, returning his stare from her face to the path before him. He walked forward, not taking a second thought to the bleeding hanyou that was one side of him, and the heartbroken girl who was on the other side.

'Please… Inuyasha…'She glanced back at the half-demon, whose gaze was still focused on ground below him. 'Forgive me. I will never turn my heart over to anyone else but you… even if you return by Kagome. Even if you hate me and I disgust you to the point of loathing, I will still hold you highly in my heart… because I can't help this.' Slowly, she returned her sight to the front, unable to feel anymore tears falling from her numb eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't stand any longer. He dropped onto his knees, hands clutching at his long wound. Usually, an injury such as this wouldn't fell him, but it was a combination of a slight touch from the powerful Tokijin, and the stabbing of Rin's words.

She looked so alone when they locked eyes, for that brief moment. After all, her wish to be by Inuyasha's side had been granted, then thrust against the terrible blade of Sesshomaru's sword. Would her heart ever be given serenity after this?

'Don't… don't walk away…' his mind pleaded, as his amber eyes stared after her. He could feel an intense warmth on his hands, dripping down the front of him, but the hanyou thought nothing of it. 'Rin…!'

He gazed down into his hands, covered in his own crimson blood. Inuyasha became more than aware of the puddle that'd formed under him from the wound. 'Am I going… to die…? Will this be the thing that kills me…?' He clenched his hands, closing his eyes. 'Dammit all…' With that, the half-demon fell forward, lying still with the contact of the soft grass.

Sleepy eyes reopened, slightly, and Inuyasha saw the emerald stems of the blades of grass and the flowers. Some of the budding plants were broken and crushed on the ground, apparently from the fight. 'Even the flowers look like they're weeping…'

He groaned, before closing his eyes once more. "Don't cry for me…"

'I don't deserve your tears… Rin.'

Jaken hurried after the pair, glaring back at Inuyasha's fallen form once before walking by his master. "Lord Sesshomaru…! Kudos to this battle!" he squawked, raising his staff off the ground a few inches with those words.

"I do not call that fight a true battle…" Sesshomaru replied, as the group of them disappeared into the forest's greenery. He was more aware of Rin's hand around his own, rather than Jaken's words of praise. She was still holding onto him, lightly yet, but nonetheless, there. Golden eyes glimpsed at her form, as she walked alongside of him.

She'd returned to him. But, was it permanent? Or would she decide to be fickle once more and run back to the hanyou? He mentally snorted that thought. 'It would be foolish of her.'

Still, the warmth of her hand in his was slightly overwhelming. She'd been in contact him many times before, in hugs and grasps, but only now was he truly conscious of how breathtaking her touch really was.

Light, and fragile, like a downy feather. Even the slightest pressure would raise it, but its wonder craves physical contact to truly be enjoyed. Just like the girl, Rin. Her disposition asked for nothing more than the attention of one other person. Yet, during all those years, she received nary that gift from her master. Jaken was probably the only one other than her to actually acknowledge her existence and admit it.

'Did that truly make her lonely inside? Enough to make her fall so deeply for my half-brother, despite knowing him for only a short amount of time…?' the dog demon wondered, watching her through the corner of his eye. 'Was I truly so ignorant to her hidden cries for my awareness of her being?'

Instinctively, he gripped her hand better, to keep the hold from releasing, much to Rin's surprise. She stared at his hand locked with hers, before gazing back up at her lord's unmarred face.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"Hn?" He glanced down at her, unsure of what she was asking.

"Oh…" Her expression darkened slightly, as Rin realized he hadn't even noticed that he'd done what he did. 'False alarm…'

"Rin," he stated, bringing her eyes back up to him. He stopped, as Jaken kept going before realizing it and gasping at the sudden halt, hurrying back to his master's side. "This Sesshomaru is… pleased… that you chose to stay with me. I just thought you'd like to know this."

The girl inwardly smiled, happy for even the smallest amount of kindness from her lord, especially after her terrible decision. Rin nodded, acknowledging his words, as they started walking once more.

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama."


	12. Vindicated

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 12 - Vindicated

By: Tenshi and Marsama

'He's... 'Pleased' that I chose to be with him.' Rin smiled, keeping the expression hidden from both her lord, and the frog demon beside her. 'It's cost me pain... but at least he's happy with what I've done...! ...for once...'

{Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption}

Dark eyes glanced up at the dog demon, whose own gaze was staring straight ahead, at their path. It was three days since Rin made her decision to be with Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha, and it'd been three days since Rin had actually laughed. The occasional smile here and there, and appreciative glances, but that was it. Besides those, and Jaken's random rambling, the group had basically been quiet those few days.

{Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye}

'Does she still think of him?' Sesshomaru's own mind was wandering, as he led his followers through the countryside. He had no clue where he was headed, as long as it was as far away from the hanyou and that portal-like well as he could get. 'Three days. And yet, her heart won't forget him.' Obviously, the grand Sesshomaru, despite all his power and greatness, didn't know how the human heart worked, nor the meaning of the word 'love'. It took a lot more than a mere three days. More than a week, or two weeks, sometimes even months... perhaps years... to forget someone you loved. None of this the taiyoukai knew, nor even young Rin. Inuyasha was her first love, after all.

{Roped me in so mesmerizing

And so hypnotizing}

Or was he? Sesshomaru certainly held a great amount of significance in her heart, as made obvious by her decision to stay with him rather than his half-brother. Who was truly dearer to her? The human-like, half-demon Inuyasha, who likes to think that he's tougher, emotionally, than he really is? Or the demon lord Sesshomaru, who seems to hold no regard for anyone, especially humans, yet still, keeps a human girl in his company?

{I am captivated

I am…}

Which one truly won her heart over?

'Inuyasha...' This fact was made obvious in her mind. Despite the strong feelings she held in her heart for her master, her soul screamed to see Inuyasha once more, to make sure he was okay and fine. And... alive.

{Vindicated

I am selfish, I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along}

The last she saw of the hanyou, he was bleeding from a wound by Sesshomaru. The two brothers had fought, if only briefly, over something concerning Rin and the half-demon. The little fact that they'd both wanted to run away together; away from Kagome and away from Sesshomaru. So far away, that neither (despite Sesshomaru's great demonic power) could find them. So far away, that they could make their own happy ending together. Alone, in their paradise made for the both of them.

{And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now

The things you swore you saw yourself}

Was it possible, though? Rin's mind had hoped so, but apparently... one can never run from Sesshomaru-sama's sight. Especially when one is hiding strong feelings for him. Feelings that she'd been harboring for so many years now. A crush that made her face turn several shades of red before, which had now bloomed into a silver rose in her heart. And every rose has its thorns...

{So clear…

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intention}

And the thorns of her love for Sesshomaru were tearing into her heart every second she was with Inuyasha. Guilt and inner grief even, for keeping such a thing from her master.

{Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye}

Rin sighed. A sad, almost mourning sigh, which perked the ears of Sesshomaru. He glanced at the girl, whose chestnut eyes seemed lost in inner sadness. One question had been written all over her face since they left the forest near Inuyasha's home village.

Was he okay? Did Inuyasha survive...?

{And rendered me so isolated

So motivated, I am certain now

That I am…}

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sight of her expression. He could tell she was still thinking of the hanyou. "Don't cry over him," he stated sternly, claws sweeping through his long, silvery mane.

"Huh...?" Rin looked up at him. How could he tell? 'Well, of course... he is Sesshomaru-sama... I'd be more surprised if he couldn't tell.'

{Vindicated

I am selfish, I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along}

"Such a thing could not kill a thing like him...," Sesshomaru continued, snorting. "As much as I would've wished it so. In the past, it's taken many more hits to even bring the Halfling to his knees." He smirked a bit, remembering the many past battles with his brother. "That bastard brother of mine is tougher than I'd hope for. At least you can take relief in such a thought... Rin."

She blinked. Was this being truly her Lord Sesshomaru? What happened to the cold, senseless demon that would tell her to shut up if she cried too loudly? The taiyoukai that slashed at many unsuspecting humans, just because they were there, and he was bored.

Is that heartless beast the same as this beautiful creature that had attempted to put her at ease? The corners of her mouth curled up in a smile. And she laughed. A quiet, giggle of a laugh, consisting of a couple of short breaths, but nonetheless... a laugh. Sesshomaru gazed down at her.

{And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now

The things you swore you saw yourself}

"And what's funny?" he asked, one brow slowly rising. "I wasn't telling you as a joke."

{So turn up the corners of your lips}

"Aa, I know, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin replied, a familiar red tint appearing on her slender face. "It's just that... you made me so happy right now." She turned her gaze to the path ahead, wanting to escape the look of his golden eyes. She knew if she looked him in the eye now, the other well-known feeling of fluttering in her chest would appear, just as it had done many times before.

{Part them and feel my fingertips}

"Hn..." The demon blinked, twice, before returning his stare to the trail before them, as well. 'She's happy...? Over such a menial thing? Humans are odder than I'd first presumed...'

{Trace the moment, fall forever}

Jaken 'humph'-ed, huge, yellow eyes glaring at the human teen that had chosen to stay with he and his lord. 'Damn whelp… once you think you've gotten rid of her, she comes back…! She's nearly as bad as that Naraku fellow Inuyasha felled some odd years ago…' His tiny claws fiddled together, along with the staff he always held, as the toad thought. 'And I was certain she'd be punished! Yet, Lord Sesshomaru does nothing about her and that ill-fated infatuation of hers over his brother. And to think, even if I say anything wrongly, I get death-threatened. I loathe how Sesshomaru-sama's favoring is on her side…'

The mini-youkai was so lost in his own, envious thoughts that he hadn't realized his pace was slowing compared to Sesshomaru's and Rin's. It wasn't until Rin called him that he sped up.

"Jaken-sama, you don't want to be left behind…!" she cried back to him, that fleeting smile returned to her lovely face. He jumped in surprise, quickly hurrying after them both, his mind still mumbling hidden cursing at the unsuspecting girl.

Sesshomaru hid his own faint smile from them both, after hearing her words to Jaken. 'Ah… so she is finally returning to her original self…?' the demon lord mused, not realizing that a familiar, sentimental feeling was also creeping upon his being. It was almost… nostalgic, reminding him of when Rin was much younger, and much, much more innocent of her surroundings.

Back when the only thing she saw as important was him. When the only one she cared to know was the taiyoukai whom she followed. Back… when the only one she loved was him.

{Defense is paper thin

Just one touch and I'd be in too deep down}

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. That foolish, caring heart of his was speaking again, like it had done just a few days before. 'Shut up,' he demanded of it, expecting it to obey like almost everything else he came in contact with. However, of all the things the powerful being was able to control; his own inner mind wasn't one of them.

'Rin can love and hate whomever she pleases. It was her choice to come back, not my own. I do not… care for her.'

He could practically hear the mocking laughter that came after in his head. There was such a cold, betrayed feeling he had, after stating those words, mentally. Did it make him feel… perhaps, ashamed? In his own mind (would that be possible?)?

{To ever swim against the current…}

'Hn. Annoying voices. Being around humans and half-breeds all the time is making this Sesshomaru insane…,' he finally considered, almost rolling his eyes in disbelief. 'It can happen, though. After all, my own ward has fallen in love with my bastard brother. Obviously, another sign that the world is coming to a swift end… and not to my hands, as I'd hoped for, before.'

{So let me slip away, so let me slip away}

"Rin…" The hanyou moaned again, closed eyes clenched in emotional pain of her loss. Was she really gone? Did she actually choose to go back to Sesshomaru, even after her promise?

"As long as you want to be with me, I'll be by your side, Inuyasha."

His mind cursed those words, which had been repeating endlessly in his head, as if his mind were nothing but an empty cave, with nothing but hopeless echoes supporting it. Slowly, the half-demon opened his amber eyes, not exactly wanting to wake up from the false realities of his mind, where Rin was still with him.

{So let me slip away, so let me slip against the current

So let me slip away, so let me slip away}

What he saw was dimmed, afternoon light coming in through thinly-draped windows. "W-what…?" He sat up, but just as quickly laid back down, the sting from Sesshomaru's sword's wound suddenly stabbing at him. Inuyasha winced in pain.

He looked over again, at the windows. This definitely wasn't the Feudal Era, judging from the infernal racket coming from outside the glass. Besides, they didn't have such soft sheets back then, either, his mind reminded him, as his clawed hands felt against the downy bed he was lying on. Remembrance jumped at him, just as he thought this. Draped, glass windows? Soft sheets? The most annoying beeping noises one could ever hope to hear?

"Ka… Kagome?" Again, the hanyou attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down by the throbbing in his torso. 'But… why? After what I did to her?' His amber eyes were wide in confusion, and possible fright of what the woman was planning for him.

{So let me slip away, so let me slip away…}

"What does she want….? Does she want to kill me herself?" Inuyasha's mind immediately traced back to Kikyo's arrow piercing through him. 'Damn… I never wanted to go through that again, but…'

The dog half-demon sighed. There was just no helping it. If Kagome was going to slay him with her bare hands, there wasn't going to be any fighting it…. 'specially if it was Kagome. Not like he could fight back with the sword-wound in his middle.

{Vindicated

I am selfish, I am wrong

I am right, I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along}

"How long's it been, anyway…? If it's been more than a day, I should be healed by now…." he mused, out loud. "Then again… it's that ass, Sesshomaru, so… maybe not. Damn, that guy just loves to see me squirm…!"

"Talking to yourself, huh?" A voice suddenly stated, making him nearly jump off the bed.

"What? Who…?" Frantic eyes searched all around, but… no one?

"Down here, stupid," the voice said again, slightly irritated. The hanyou obeyed, looking towards the edge of the bed more than at the door.

"A… kid?"

Indeed, it was, as it seemed. Big, steel-colored eyes stared back at him, under wispy bangs of seemingly-white blonde hair.

"Um… hello?" Inuyasha asked, more than greeted, a bit disturbed by the kid's staring.

"Your ears," the boy said. "They're…"

The half-demon's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What, kid?"

"Weird," he blatantly replied. No sooner had the boy said this that a small hand came out of nowhere and clamped onto Inuyasha's dog-like ears.

"Kitty…!" the owner of the hand cried, appearing from behind the culprit-hand. It was a small girl, with shoulder-length, black hair and a wide smile.

"Yeah, what are you? Some kind of cat…?" her male companion asked the silver-haired demon, one brow raised high.

{And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well}

Inuyasha yanked his ear out from the girl's hold, by moving sideways. "I'm not a stupid cat, you stupid brats!" he yelled, anger quite apparent on his face. "And how'd you get into Kagome's apartment, anyway?"

"I let them in." In the door stood a tall shadow, the apartment building's hallway lights shining dimly behind the womanly figure.

"Kagome…?"

"Higurashi-san," the small girl who'd grabbed onto Inuyasha's ear suddenly piped up, "there's a kitty-man in your house. Not a 'Inuyasha'…"

Surprisingly, Kagome beamed down at the girl. "Oh, don't worry, Rei-chan," she smiled, patting the child's head. "That 'kitty-man' is Inuyasha."

"Yeah, don't be stupid, Rei," the boy muttered, rolling his grey eyes, much to Rei's obvious dismay.

She gasped, before allowing large tears to well up and fall out of her huge, chocolate eyes. "Well, don't be so mean, Izumi…!" Rei cried, running out into the main building's hallway in a huff.

The boy, Izumi, crossed his arms. "Geez, don't be such a baby…!" However, despite his macho attitude, the youngster found himself following after her. Kagome just watched them, not really surprised at either's actions.

"Hn… weird kids," mumbled Inuyasha, from the bed, turning his head so as to not have to look at Kagome. He faced the windows instead, trying to keep the obvious guilt splattered all over his face from being shown to the woman.

The sound of a door shutting, and a sudden movement on the bed indicated that she had sat down next to his lain body. "Inuyasha…"

When he didn't reply, she continued. "Those kids are neighbors of mine, both living just a few apartments away from me. They're not related, at all, but they sure act like a married couple sometimes, huh…?"

Inuyasha, again, didn't answer. He couldn't speak, after all. Something was stopping him, be it her presence or that ever-lurking shame that loomed over his form. Still, she spoke.

"Izumi-kun, that blonde boy… he can sure act like a real jerk, you know? Yet, Rei still hangs out with him. Why is beyond me but… he doesn't seem to mind either." He didn't see, but Kagome had tucked loose, raven-colored strands behind her ear as she spoke. "In fact… they enjoy each other's company…. And no matter how many times Izumi-kun calls Rei names and is mean to her, she still returns to his side. And even though he can be really mean to her, Izumi only does that to get her attention…"

{I am seeing in me now}

Inuyasha nodded this time, not wanting her to think he was totally ignoring her words. After doing so, he felt another tug on his ears, apparently from the woman sitting by him. She'd tweaked his ears, much to his thoughts that she hated him.

'Maybe… this is some kind of trick? She's waiting for me to lower my guard then she'll strangle me with my own innards…? Geez, Kagome's harsh.' He side-glared at her, as she smiled down at him.

"They're just like us, Inuyasha," she finally said, suddenly, causing the hanyou to blink twice in confusion. "Izumi-kun and Rei-chan… it seems like they both should hate each other after all their abuse to one another, but they still stay close."

"…" Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, breathing for the first few seconds before finally stating what he was thinking. "…Scary…"

"Heh, yeah I know," Kagome replied, soon laying her head next to his.

"But… aren't you mad…?" he finally asked her the question that had been piercing at his mind since he'd awoken, turning his head slightly to face her. She shook her head, lightly placing an arm over his chest, the other digging under the pillow below her hair.

{The things you swore you saw yourself…

Like…}

"You're… not?" His eyes widened once more, in even more disbelief. "But, what about—"

He couldn't finish because Kagome had, once again, cut his words off with a quick kiss. Just as soon as she broke her lips away from him, and tried to sit up, his hands brought her back down to his level. Confusion was evident in her eyes, until he locked his lips with her own again.

The hanyou could feel shivers going down his spine, as he and Kagome kissed, lying in that bed next to each other. Were they from even more shame, of betraying Rin, or did they spring from the feelings he still held for the woman before him?

Was he wrong for wanting two women at one time…? He loved two women before, but… even that was slightly different. Considering the fact that Kagome turned out to be Kikyo's reincarnation, anyway….

'Hn, I'll figure this out later.' His mind stated, just as he broke away from their kisses for air. 'Until then… I'll be here for Kagome.'

{Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption}


	13. The only one i see

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 13 – You're The Only One I See

By: Tenshi and Marchan

Her chocolate eyes blinked twice in confusion, as Rin stared after the toad demon's waddling form. She was following him, and the fact that he was the same color as the lush foliage around them wasn't helping.

"Jaken-sama, wait a second...!" she whispered, a hand quickly reaching at the short youkai's back and grabbing his yukata from behind. "Why in the world would Sesshomaru-sama's surprise be here?"

Jaken quirked his head around, huge, yellow eyes glaring at the human who had handled his clothing. He tugged himself out of her grip, and went back to facing forward. "Because, Rin," he hissed in reply, "I wanted to make sure Sesshomaru-sama couldn't find out about it." Judging from her unblinking, yet still confused, stare, the frog assumed she didn't catch the way he'd deridingly said both her name and their master's.

"But, Jaken, I don't thi—" An awkwardly clawed hand clasping itself over her mouth signaled for her to shut up.

"Just follow...!"

The girl nodded in reply, still slightly unsure of this. Actually, for a while now, she hadn't been sure of much of anything. Not since she last saw Inuyasha. But, how long had it been since then? At the very least, a fortnight, Rin presumed. And while that wasn't very long, she still felt it to be many years, or even centuries.

At first, she carried around a constant pain in her heart from leaving Inuyasha in that field, half-dying, but then after those beginning days, the ever present force of Sesshomaru quieted that guilt until it came to the point where the only time she ever felt like crying was at night, when she was sure they thought she was sleeping.

Sesshomaru certainly did seem different after she chose him over Inuyasha, Rin had realized some odd days before. But, he didn't act different. He just... was. After all the time she's spent with him, Rin had never actually received so much... well, attention from the taiyoukai before then. Nowadays, he'd started acknowledging many of the things she did, and spoke to her rather than keep to himself. Now, it wasn't so much of a big step... before, there were those rare days when he would speak more than usual, and Rin had only presumed she was experiencing one of those unusual days after rejoining Sesshomaru. But then, that unusual day stretched into an unusual week, before finally becoming two very odd weeks.

It had even gotten to a point where he would start a conversation with her. Yes, that had to be the strangest thing of all. Before, the entire dog demon really wanted to talk about, when he did speak, usually pertained to either where they were going next, or if he wanted one of them to do something. But, a few days before... he'd actually asked her why she decided to choose him.

Rin couldn't speak at that moment. She'd nearly gone mute again! Why would he want to know that? Sesshomaru usually presumed that he was the best and that was why everything went his way and whatnot. But... was he actually questioning his own authority at that time, in some odd, yet connected way? Jaken had actually started foaming at the mouth, and tripped over his own staff, which he'd dropped in the first place.

However, before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru had turned his head and told her to forget about it. She supposed it may have been because it took her forever to actually even begin thinking of an answer, but could there have been more? That was what had really been bothering her the past five days, since he'd asked.

"Rin, watch where you're going!" squawked a very angry toad demon from in front of her. The girl finally realized she'd been walking so mindlessly, that she'd actually almost walked into a tree. "Pft, humans..." Jaken muttered, heatedly. "It's this way." He pointed to the side, where a large amount of bushes blocked their view.

"Okay then..." Rin tilted her head. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He glared at her once more.

"Well... what now...?"

Jaken shook his head, getting more and more annoyed. "I just told you, but I guess your feeble, human brain was too busy loitering over its lingering memories of hanyou's to focus, huh?"

"What?" Rin wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but what she did manage to understand included Inuyasha.

"You need to crawl in there and keep going until you hit a wall," Jaken explained, a slight smirk then appearing on his misshapen face. "Now, don't stop...! Just keep going, and be sure to walk fast!"

"But... why? What if I miss it? Can't I just go slow and try to look for i—"

"No!" he suddenly cried, causing Rin to step back in surprise. "Um... uh..." The mini demon stuttered for a bit, trying to think up an excuse for her to run rather than walk, due to the fact that her walking would terribly mess up his plan. "Ah, you see Rin... there are plants in there that are quite dangerous, though I'm not sure which ones are. So you don't get trapped by one of those carnivorous bushes, I highly, highly, highly suggest that you run! Yes, so that their vines can't wrap around you and crush you to death...!"

"But, Jaken, why would you want Sesshomaru-sama's surprise to be hidden by dangerous plants? And why can't you just burn them with your staff...?"

"Ah... ah...!" The frog glanced around eagerly, suddenly getting anxious. "Just get going!" He pushed her into the thick, clawed branches, the girl crying out as he did so. "Now hurry up! Before they get you...!" he called, as Rin immediately began running, yelping with everyone scrape of foliage, in fear of it being one of the man-eating plants.

Jaken snickered as soon as he couldn't see a trace of the teen's yukata any longer. It had taken him a few days, but the demon was finally able to concoct a plan to get rid of Rin and make it look like she was the one at fault, not he. 'Finally... the whelp is out of my lord's hair, and mine as well.' He started walking the opposite way, humming a merry little tune as he went. 'And soon, all Sesshomaru-sama will have left of her being will be a very tattered body. I can kill her anytime I want, but... Master Sesshomaru can just as easily revive her. Which is why... I need to make sure she is torn to bits...!

'How fortune for me to have found a cliff so overpopulated with sweet-smelling foliage, that one could easily fall off and not even know one was near the edge! And what makes this even better is that at the very bottom of the steep, rocky cliff is an equally rough and rocky river...!' The youkai snickered further, thinking that he was a genius among geniuses for thinking up such a plan, when in actuality, all he did was see the cliff from the other side of the river, and put two and two together.

'However... perhaps the best part is yet to come. Sesshomaru-sama will be totally unable to link this to me, for even if a trace of my scent still lingered on the girl, those plants and that water will have long subdued it. Hehehehe...!'

Rin ran and ran, faster and faster, as marks of bright red appearing on her arms, legs and face from the vines and branches that scratched and snapped at her. And with each touch, the girl tried to move faster to escape what she though were dangerous, when in fact, the true danger lay up ahead in wait. 'Jaken.. why... did it... have... to... be... he—'

"Heeeeyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed, feeling herself plunge downward. However, her fall was cut short, as she'd stopped it with a quick grab at a rock that'd been jutting out. Rin breathed heavily, eyes wide, as she tried not to stare down and instead concentrate on holding onto the cliff. But, that was a bit hard when her grip was loosening, and she wanted to know how long it would take before she died a horrible, bloody death.

Her dark brown eyes glanced down, taking a deep breath beforehand, and she screamed once more. It had to be a million feet down! Her toes dangled below her, as she tried to get them to attach to the ledge, but without avail. "No... no..." she muttered, shutting her eyes. "I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming...!" But then her hand suddenly slipped on the rock it was clamped onto, and Rin immediately realized that it wasn't a dream; this was a nightmare come true.

As she tumbled down the jagged crack in the earth, and plunged into the waters, the swift cold sweeping over her thin form, Rin felt her mind race through many things. It only made the things happening seem to last forever, compared to her life. The white foam closed in over her head, as she felt her limp body being dragged along the river's current at a racing speed. 'No...'

A similar, aching pain suddenly formed in her chest. Was it her suffocating...? No, this was more painful than that, it had to be. Was it... grief? Lament not over her own death, but for the fact that she would never have a second chance to see Inuyasha...?

"Rin..." A voice...? Or was that in her head?

"Rin... Stay with me." Suddenly, her vision was no more, as the pain in her chest only grew more, as did the calling of that voice. It wanted her... but she could go to it.

Her lips parted in the water, a last stream of bubbles fluttering out as she whispered words that became muffled in the roar of the rapids. "Inu... Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha...!" Her voice was shrill in the hallways of the building, as Kagome called for Inuyasha to hurry up. "Come on, people will only stare more if you walk slowly!" She waited patiently for him to catch up, as he held several large bags of groceries in each arms. He was wearing a baseball hat, to cover up his dog ears, however his silver hair still shone brightly in the dimly lit halls.

"Feh," the hanyou muttered, rolling his amber colored eyes. "And what of it if they stare...?" Despite his words, Kagome could still tell that it did matter to him if people looked at him oddly. What made it especially obvious was the way he pulled the hat Kagome lent him even more over his demonic eyes, as well as the bright scarlet blush that had appeared on his face.

She smiled, in spite of it. He'd done some really bad things to her over the past few weeks but... no he seemed fine. And it was only a moment's madness, right? 'Well, I certainly hope so...' she thought, suddenly glancing elsewhere. She felt more hurt than angry when she found Inuyasha asking that other girl to run away with him. However, her actions then don't even seem clear to her, herself. Kagome could barely remember what she'd done; all she could recall was that angry glare Sesshomaru gave her before she had returned back to her time through the well.

Such a fierce look had been in his eyes, much worse than any she'd seen before, even when he was fighting Inuyasha. It flashed crimson, and she could've sworn he had already transformed and was glaring down at her from his true form's immense height. Kagome didn't finish what she was going to say before because of that terrible gaze from Sesshomaru. Why did it frighten her so, when not even staring into the death-bringing face of Tokijin scared her?

Or, perhaps it wasn't his look that startled her, but rather the emotion behind it. An angry glare is one thing, but one with powerful feelings behind it was another. And maybe it was the idea of Sesshomaru having thoughts other than acquaintanceship towards Rin that truly alarmed her. Of course, such a notion could alarm anyone; who ever heard of Sesshomaru caring for a human? It was absurd enough when they found out he even allowed one to follow him about, but for him to actually care about her... that had to have been insanity!

After all, she was talking about Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai who ventured to kill his own brother...! Geez, and to think that he, Mr. High-and-Mighty, could actually have feelings for a human? It truly was insanity but... that was what she saw in his golden eyes. Not coldness, like before, but warning. A warning to Kagome, telling her not to lay a hand on Rin.

'Maybe he really does have a heart... despite how crazy that sounds—'

"Kagome...! Hey, are you paying attention?" Inuyasha snapped his fingers in front of her eyes again, apparently waiting for her to open the door. "Let's go, these bags are bloody heavy!"

She blinked, coming out of her dazed thoughts. Kagome quickly unlocked her apartment door, opening it wide for Inuyasha to step through, bags in tow. He'd stayed with her for the past two weeks, not letting him out of her sight. However, it didn't seem like he wanted to go much of anywhere. Including outside of the building.

"They'll stare...!" he'd whined earlier, trying his best to resist Kagome's attempts to rip him out of the room. "I'll probably be shot at or something!"

She'd argued back, as well, of course. "No you won't! That's murder...! Now come ON!" Kagome finally won out in the end, after threatening to make him sleep in the hallway that night. However, that didn't stop the half-demon from mumbling the whole time, and glaring at innocent, random bystanders.

Perhaps Kagome wouldn't take him out anymore... As soon as Inuyasha had dropped the bags down in the kitchen, he practically glopped the bed, glad to be back in the dark safety of Kagome's room. "I am never going out again...!" he sighed, more of a statement for Kagome rather than a random saying.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make a note of that," she replied, snorting. "Next week, when I drag you to the skating rink."

"What? Kagome...!"

"Geez, I'm kidding!" the woman laughed nervously, as Inuyasha growled in warning. "Don't worry, we'll find a better disguise for you."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms, glaring at the wall, as he sat up on her bed, in his usual, trademark Inuyasha manner.

Kagome smiled, sitting down next to him. "So... I guess that includes never going back to the Feudal Era, huh...?"

"What?" He hesitantly looked back at her. "N-no... Er, maybe. I don't know!"

"Don't worry, as long as I go with you, I suppose... we could go back there..." She placed a finger on her chin in mock thought, just waiting for his reply.

After a while, he finally turned slowly towards her. "... really...?" She nodded.

"Mmhm! And then we can see Miroku and Sango, too...!" Kagome stood, and straightened her skirt. "I can't remember the last time I saw their kids." Just as she was about to leave the room to start making dinner, Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could take a step. "Yeah...?"

"When?" he asked. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure." He released her arm, just as an odd shiver overtook him again.

It was like a rush of cold just pierced through him. Like before, when he found that Kagome had taken him back, even after what he'd done and what she'd heard. But... was this just a coincidence? His hands rubbed over his arms, to try and dispel the cold from himself. It was a bit unnerving, after all.

Inuyasha then lay back, and lied there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What if... he saw Rin again? The reason why he tried to stay by Kagome's side all the time in the Present Era was because he didn't want to betray her trust again but... would he honestly be able to control himself if Rin came back? If that time, she wanted to truly stay by his side...? Would Inuyasha choose to go with Rin, or stay with Kagome?

He smirked, a hint of despondency tinting his ocher eyes. So this was what Rin went through? Inuyasha had tried to forget her by spending as much time with Kagome as he could but... it really had only been two weeks after all. That wasn't much time, even to one who lived as long as he; how could he expect to forget her? Sure, only a few days had been spent with the teen. But... it was what happened during those days that really impacted his human heart...

He had carried her back to the village, after the mantis had injured her arm. He told the twins to go back to Miroku and Sango, as he laid Rin inside the hut. She seemed to have been half-feverish, for Inuyasha could just barely hear her whispering random nothings in her sleep.

-flashback-

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Her eyes clenched tightly, before relaxing, the blood from her arms slowing a bit since she'd gotten the slash. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the sight. She didn't seem to be doing well, and the sound of his half-brother's name was starting to irk him.

"Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that... geez," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You do realize, girl, that if it were him fighting that thing, he would've let it eat you first...!"

"Un..." she lightly opened her eyes, their stare looking so dazed he was surprised that she acted like she could see straight. Yet, apparently, she wasn't thinking straight from what she said next. "Sesshomaru-sama...!"

Her arms flew around Inuyasha's neck, the girl wincing slightly from the pain in her right arm. "Ah... my arm..." Rin's eyelids seemed heavy on her eyes, as Inuyasha tried to pull her off of him.

"I'm not Sesshomaru! Get it straight...!" he quietly demanded, not wanting to make more noise than necessary. "Now stay still, and stop moving." The hanyou laid her back down on the mat, Rin's hands still slowly reaching for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama...! Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, tears starting to lightly appear at the corners of her eyes.

He gulped. 'Dammit... why's she crying?' his mind raced, as Inuyasha's gaze trailed off to the side. "Stop it. Just..."

"I can't..." Rin breathed, a pained look apparent in her hallucinating eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama... I can't stop loving you...!'

His eyes widened at the statement, as a light shade of red rose over his cheeks. "Wha... what?" He didn't get his answer, however, as it was that moment that Rin decided to fall entirely unconscious. "Agh, hey!" Inuyasha called to her, shaking her. She wasn't dead... Rin was still breathing. He sighed in relief.

'Well... at least she shut up,' his mind muttered, despite the relieved feeling that had settled on him.

And it was over the time that she was sleeping that he made sure she was okay. He had watched over her sleeping for two days, she only waking at the end of that time while calling him Sesshomaru, at the same time. And so, for the rest of the week, she stayed with the hanyou, actually appreciating his company more so than she'd hoped to before.

It was during this time that she felt the stirrings of hidden feelings for him, as he did for her.

-flashback-

He'd said it was fine if she could stay. She felt so happy inside, but... why? Who was he to her, anyway? Just her lord's half-brother is all, ne...? Or not? Or perhaps Rin was just imagining that she was glad, to be grateful. 'Yes, that must be it,' her mind reasoned, as she waited for Inuyasha to return inside.

'But... how can I not care if I'm actually waiting for him? Eh?' She shook her head in reply to herself, regretting it soon after, for she felt dizzy. "Ah..." she groaned, before her head fell back down onto her pillow.

At that moment, Inuyasha walked in. "Rin...? What'd you just do?" he asked, sensing she'd done something to make herself feel worse. For some odd reason, the girl seemed to have a knack for that. He mock-glared at her when she didn't answer. "Well...?"

Rin crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. "Stop thinking I'm a self-made disaster...!"

"Feh, well you are," he remarked, rolling his eyes. She suddenly had a good mind to trip him as he stepped over her to get to her other side. But, she didn't. Instead, the girl allowed him to sit down beside her lying form, having been half-hoping that he was going to do that in the first place.

She smiled, as soon as he sat down, rousing a raised eyebrow from the hanyou. "What are you so happy about...?" he mumbled, staring down at her through narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Well... you like to act so mean but... unlike Sesshomaru-sama, people can actually tell you have kinder intentions behind your words."

His brows furrowed, in confusion. "What?" Inuyasha suddenly seemed embarrassed to have been called kind by this girl who, just days earlier, had been yelling countless terrible names at him. "Wait... what do you mean by... people?"

Rin giggled, sitting up. "You know, that monk and that woman who are always speaking with you. They can back me up; they were the ones who pointed this out to me in the first place." To this, the half-demon snorted.

"Huh, I'll just have to keep that in mind then..." Inuyasha humphed, quirking a brow as he glanced elsewhere.

"Say... who is... Kagome?" she suddenly asked, a more serious tone evident in her voice.

His dog-like ears perked up, the hanyou slightly twitching at the words. "... what... what do you mean?"

"Who is she to you? Your friend? Or... more?" Rin looked at him, her eyes searching his for answers. His seemed to hold as much suppressed feelings as her own, save for their love going to different people; his for Kagome, hers for her Sesshomaru-sama.

"Kagome is... She is important to me, if you can understand that." Inuyasha turned his gaze away from hers, his nature having become a lot more serious. "I guess... I care about her...?"

"It sounds like you're asking a question," remarked Rin, resulting in an angry glare from the half-demon. "But, I see what you're saying all the same..." She smiled, suppressing another laugh. "You act so loud and boisterous all the time, dog-boy, but you're actually too shy to function...!"

"Hey...!" He scowled at her, narrowing his eyes.

She waved her hand, in a 'calm down' kind of way. "Sheesh, don't get so mad...!" Rin pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on them as her arms wrapped around them. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's nice to know demons can have feelings, too."

"Feh." With that, she could've sworn she saw him blushing, but soon dismissed it as a trick of light. "You're the one who kept calling me a damned half-breed just days before, and now you can't even remember what you said? I'm not all demon."

The girl snorted. "Maybe not, but you like to act like you are." She sat up fully then, crossing her legs from beneath the sheet that was lying on top of her, and leaned closer to the hanyou. "You were mad before every time I accidentally called you 'Sesshomaru-sama,' and yet you're so fond of pretending to be him."

"I don't pretend to be him...!" he protested, anger obvious on his face. She was starting to irritate him, with her snide comments and remarks. "That bastard and I are nothing alike!"

"Huh, really," she muttered, raising a brow. Rin lowered her forming glare, her hands folded tightly together in her lap, their grip rubbing against one another. "I... I hate it. I hate how he doesn't talk to me."

Inuyasha's ears twitched once more. "What...?"

Her features suddenly turned to one of heartache. "I want him... to speak to me sometimes. And he'll just ignore me. Either that, or only answer with short words." The hanyou watched her form, a sudden, and unexpected, feeling of sympathy sweeping through him as she spoke.

"He can be so cold... and then be so kind that I forget." Again, her knees folded up against her chest, as she wrapped herself around them. Her face burned hotly with threatening tears, half in embarrassment of allowing the dog-demon beside her to see her like this, and half because she was finally able to state her feelings for Sesshomaru. "It's... cruel... ne?"

He couldn't answer. This was his brother she was talking about; as far as Inuyasha was concerned, the guy acted like that to everyone. What would make her different? But... she was different. Or, she should've been different to Sesshomaru. Rin was so true in her feelings, and almost overwhelming to be with. If she couldn't change the cold-hearted taiyoukai, who could...?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to reply as her eyes, hinted with tears, slowly turned to look him. Instead, he curtly nodded, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Inuyasha... if it had been you who had found me... instead of Sesshomaru-sama," Rin began, raising her head up lightly, a look of wondering on her face, "do you think... that I would be who I am?"

"Hm?"

"As in," she hesitated, before shyly turning towards him, questioning apparent on her face, "would... I be Sesshomaru-sama's Rin? Or... would I be Inuyasha's Rin?"

He looked at her oddly, not too sure of what she meant, until it finally made sense. Would she still be herself? Her caring, somewhat protective, yet still childish self? Inuyasha's lids lowered, as he thought. 'No... she wouldn't.'

"You're perfect just the way you are," he said, quietly, his bangs hiding the amber tint in his eyes. "If... if you were with me and my friends instead of with my brother, you'd be different." Looking up, the hanyou half-smirked, placing a hand on the girl's head. "Heh, for one thing, you wouldn't be so pure, with that lecherous monk running around..."

Rin returned the smile, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Then, I'm happy with the way things went, and are."

Her smile... that was most likely the thing most burned into his mind. He could suddenly see why his half-brother had ended up keeping her around; Rin's smile was bright, and genuine. Some people laughed out of pity for another, or just for ridicule. But, Rin had a true laugh. Perhaps that was why she still seemed so much like a child?

Inuyasha sighed, exasperatedly. He had to stop thinking of her! It was wrong, above all, and besides... Kagome didn't have thoughts of any other man, so why should he think like that? In fact, the way Kagome had acted over the two weeks he stayed with her, nonstop... it would've seemed like nothing had happened. How can anyone do that?

'Too much practice from the run-ins with Kikyo, I say...' the hanyou mentally commented, quirking a brow. That brought a smirk to his face, even if it was in a bad light. He turned over on the bed, finding that for some reason, he arms seemed to have fallen asleep. When he did, however, Inuyasha came face to face with Kagome's smiling one.

"So... what are you thinking about that's so humorous?" she asked him, one brow rising in question, as the smirk played on her lips.

"N-nothing...!" the half-demon denied, quickly. He scowled, sitting up before shaking his arms out and crossing them.

"Huh, really?" she asked, slyly, sitting next to him. Her words struck a nostalgic chord with him.

"Huh, really. I... I hate it. I hate how he doesn't talk to me."

He hid whatever look was deceiving him by turning his face away from her watchful, chocolate eyes. The woman snorted in response.

"Then... what were you thinking about...?" she tried again, trying to peek around to see his face. The hanyou merely turned back to her and glared; it was almost mockingly, but a glare nonetheless.

"Fine," Kagome humphed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "If you don't want to tell me... I'll just have to torture it out of you...!" And with that, she leapt onto the unsuspecting demon, a grin plastered on her face, as she pinned his arms down to the bed.

He cried out in surprise at first, but was quickly shut up by the gentle touch of her lips on his. When she pulled away slightly, for another go, he hesitated before muttering, "And you call this torture...?"

She smirked, reaching her head up to whisper into the ears on top of his head. "Only if you're gay."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, before swiftly turning the tables and rolling her onto her back, wanting control of the situation after such a statement. "I can assure you... this damned half-breed isn't into guys." He leaned in, but stopped just short of her lips before deciding against it. He slowly pulled himself off, and stood, brushing off the Present Era clothing Kagome had gave him to wear when they went out.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, a bit worried about him after such a scene. "When do you turn down a random romp...?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, gazing upwards. "Eh, I just don't feel like messing around right now..." And with that, he turned away, and walked out the front door, into the apartment building's hallway, leaving a very confused Kagome alone on her mussed bed.

In truth, he just couldn't touch the woman after such thoughts about Rin. It made him feel... guilty. Even more so when Kagome was the one who instigated it. He sat down in front of the door, crossing his arms in his usual fashion. Why did Rin make him feel like what he was currently doing was wrong...? What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to be...?

Inuyasha leaned against the door, his head laying against it lazily, as the hanyou delved deeper into his thoughts. 'Why? Why is Rin the only one I can think of...?'


	14. Betrayal's hand

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 14 — Betrayal's Hand

By: Tenshi and Marchan

When her eyes opened, a familiar scene of a thatched roof overhead was the first thing she saw. 'Déjà... vu...' Her sight still felt blurry, so the girl blinked a few times to rid herself of the feeling. Her chest still felt heavy. Was it all a bad dream? When she turned over, would she find Inuyasha beside her...? Testing out this theory, the raven-haired teen slowly turned her head, seeing nothing but the rest of an empty room. It wasn't just déjà vu; this was the same place she was before, with Inuyasha...!

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but found her voice to be scratchy and worn. 'What...?' A hand reached for it, but in doing so, the girl gasped sharply. Her hand! It was... scratched up! 'Wh-what...?' She raised another arm in front of her lying form, finding it to be no better. They were both almost completely covered in white bandages. And when she saw them, a sudden pain began tingeing in her head, leading back to them. Before long, she started feeling surges of pain from all over her body. Was her entire form bandaged like this?

She felt her face. There were only misplaced, small coverings on it. Rin sighed, partially in relief. At least she wasn't terribly ravaged... though, for all she knew, her legs may as well have been gone. Wincing at the thought, she test kicked them. Or, because of the feeling of needles going through them, merely had them touch each other. No, she still could walk. Maybe...

Rin returned a hand to her neck. Even there, the white strips covered her. Hopefully she wasn't mute... then Sesshomaru's newfound liking to converse would've been in vain. She tried once more to speak. "Ses... Sesshou..." The sound was raspy at first, and sort of felt dry. Maybe after a drink...

'Oh, that's right!' Rin gasped at the thought. She had nearly drowned... even then, her mouth tasted like the river water, despite the lack of moisture in it at the moment. Perhaps that was why her breathing felt slightly lagging. The girl made a sound of relief, before her thoughts suddenly turned to something else. 'But... who saved me...?'

Inuyasha, could it have been? Even just the thought made her chest feel even heavier. She was, after all, in the same position she was before. Still... she was sure he was dead. The weight upon her was immediately lifted at the notion. If it was true... and he was the one... then Inuyasha had survived! A relieved smile tugged itself at her lips, as the heat rose to her face. Alive... Then was there a second chance for him and her?

'Alive... Inuyasha is alive...!' Even though she was supposed to be happy, warm tears still couldn't help but streak down at the sides of her face. Rin dabbed at them with the blanket that had been placed over her. What was she doing? Crying, yes but... she was happy. Why cry when one was so happy...? 'He's alive, fool, stop it...' she told herself, bring the covering over her against her cheek. It was soft, and slightly reminded her of Sesshomaru's furry accessory that draped over the taiyoukai's shoulder. 'Why are you crying when Inuyasha is alive...?'

Even after her reassuring, it still took a while before the feeling left her. She wanted to stand and find him, after. Rin wanted to see where the hanyou was... for her own eyes. When the girl tried to sit up, it was hard to move because of a pain in her side. When she lifted the blanket off of herself, Rin saw why. There was a much deeper gash going down her side than anywhere else. A dark red coloring had even seeped through the covering on it. She cringed, but took to her feet anyway. The pain lessened when she stood, at least.

When Rin looked down, she found that she wasn't even wearing her clothes. Her eyes widened in surprise, and a heavy blush fell over her. Then... where were they? She looked around, seeing the familiar threads lying on the floor next to a dark blue yukata that had been spread out. She looked both over, figuring out why the blue one had been set there; her own clothing had been shred. Still, the question loomed in her mind. 'Who changed my clothes...?'

Brushing the embarrassment off, the girl quickly slipped on the new, shorter yukata and set her sights back onto the door. The distance instantly became farther when she began walking, however, because she found each step to be like stabbing at her feet. Without looking at them, Rin could tell; she must've been slashed there too. 'Darn rocks...' she mentally cursed, aiming it at the river she'd been tossed through, roughly.

It was still a blur in her head, and when it was happening it seemed like forever. Did Jaken know there was a cliff in that forest...? Rin sighed, knowing this occurrence could only make Sesshomaru angry at Jaken. 'Poor Jaken-sama...' she thought, a slight sadness coming over her. Every time anything bad happened to her, her master would always blame the smaller youkai, even if it wasn't his fault.

Unbeknownst to her, however, this was the miserable toad's fault. He had plotted to get rid of her once and for all. And Jaken was surer than sure that his plan had been fool-proof. However, the girl had endured what he had thought to be her end; and, seeing as how he was unaware of her survival, continued to think of it as such.

Rin brightened, once her hand reached the door, but then her stance wavered. She clung to the door's framing, setting herself back up slowly, the pain in her side throbbing as she did. Apparently, every time the girl put a certain amount of pressure on her arms, the gash in her side stung. Noting this, Rin slowly stepped outside, being sure to keep one hand on something.

The sun was bright out, making her shut her eyes tightly in retaliation. There was a large comparison between the sky outside, and the dimmed surroundings of the hut. When she reopened them, the girl found Mya and Aki ((a.n.: see chapters 3 and 4)) staring back at her.

"Ah... hello?" Rin said, blinking in surprise. The two smiled in response.

Suddenly, Aki turned around and yelled to his mother. "Mama! Rin-san is awake!" Rin's eyes widened. Just as quickly, a woman came around the corner of the hut, her long, black hair pulled into a loose ponytail that reached her waist.

Sango gasped at the sight of Rin, and hurried over by her side, both hands on the girl's shoulders, almost as if she feared Rin would fall if she didn't hold her up. "Rin-chan, what are you doing up and around? Go back inside...!" The woman was just about to turn her around, when Rin protested.

"Iie, I'm fine...!" She pulled out of Sango's arms, before missing her footing and being caught by the older woman.

"Judging from this, I'd have to say you're wrong," Sango replied, bringing Rin back up. She looked concerned for the girl, which only made Rin embarrassed. "Now, go back inside. These are even worse wounds than last time, and you've only been asleep for a single day, as opposed to that week before...!"

"A single day?" she repeated, questioningly.

This time, another voice spoke up. "Hm, so she's awake...?" Both Sango and the girl turned their heads, only to see Miroku standing directly behind the two, Aki and Mya giggling in the sidelines from the surprised looks on their faces.

"Houshi-sama?" Rin made a sound of slight disappointment, having been hoping for a certain someone else.

He nodded. "Ah, Rin-san... It's your turn to thank the twins, this time, rather than the other way around." The monk motioned to Aki and Mya, who blushed from being mentioned. "They were the ones who had found you by the river."

"Ah!" she gasped. "So they were the ones...?" To this, all four nodded, again causing more inner disappointment in Rin. Of course, she had again been hoping for that same someone else to have saved her. But, at least she was saved at all, she was mentally reminded.

"Hmm..." Rin thought of bowing, but she remembered the pain in her side, and skipped it. They were just kids anyway. "Well, then, thank you for helping me, Aki-kun and Mya-chan," she said, a smile gracing her face.

Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha was right... Sesshomaru's toughness must've rubbed off on you, for you to be up and running so quickly." Sango rolled her eyes from his words.

"She may be tough, dear monk," she retorted, putting emphasis on her words, "but she has just been nearly minced by a river of rocks." Sango placed a hand on Rin, before adding, "Which is why she should be going back to bed, now..."

However, Rin pulled away once more, causing a look of annoyance on the ex-taijya's face. "Erm, speaking of the half-demon...," she began, a look of wondering on her face. "Do you know where he is?"

Both Miroku's and Sango's expressions darkened. The monk chose to speak in the stead of his partner, "No... We were sort of hoping that once you came to, you could tell us when you last saw him..."

"Oh," She sighed, all the hope she had built up before having been crashed down. "So... you have no clue as to where he might've gone...?"

Both shook their heads. "Though," Sango began, "we hope he's with Kagome. Again, though, we haven't seen either in two weeks."

Rin flinched, Sango rushing to her side once more. "I knew you still weren't well enough to be up," the woman stated, attempting to coax the girl back into the hut. However, Rin still refused.

"It's not that... I have to go find him," the teen protested, trying to get away.

"I can't let you go that easily," Sango said, trying to pull her back. "Please, come back inside—"

"No!" Rin glared at both the demon slayer and the monk, a determined look beset in her eyes. "It's my fault, I go...!"

"What?" The two looked at each other, both just as confused as the other. Miroku looked back at Rin, only seeing her walking off as fast as her heavily bandaged feet could take her. "Hey, wait!"

She ignored his demand, however, and continued on, each tiny rock and pebble she stepped on being murder on her physical self. 'Inuyasha... What could have happened to you?'

No sooner had she thought this, when her drained legs finally gave out below her, sending the girl down with a shrill yell. Rin groaned, trying to pull herself up, but the wound in her side preventing her from doing so. She released an exasperated breath, looking up from the dirt in defeat. What she saw was vivid red right before her eyes.

Thinking her eyes had gone weird, the girl felt inclined to scream, but a voice stopped her before she could start. "Rin?"

"Na...ni...?" Her eyes trailed up the billowing red, only to see a very surprised Inuyasha staring down at her. "I-Inuyasha!" A bright smile spread across her face, as she tried yet again to stand. But, this was to no avail, as her arms simply refused to bring her up.

However, Rin didn't need to pull herself up anymore, for Inuyasha swiftly did it for her. Still a bit flustered, the girl couldn't find a voice to speak with, despite the words she wanted to say and ask. Where had he been? Was he okay? Did he... hate her?

'Well,' she thought, 'Might as well start out with an apology.' "Inuyasha, I'm—"

"Sorry," Inuyasha cut her off, stepping back. Rin blinked in confusion.

"Huh...?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her.

"I hurt you," he explained. When she looked down at herself to check, he explained, "No, I mean... I mean, I made you sad."

Rin looked back up at him. "Hn...? You never made me sad, Inuyasha," she said, furrowing her brows. "I made myself sad. Because... I made the wrong choice..."

He shook his head. "You didn't choose wrongly at all. I was the one who made you cry, because I made you think you loved me. But you don't, so don't think th—"

"Yes, I do!" she cried. "I love you, Inuyasha...!" She buried herself in his arms, much to the hanyou's look of dissent. Despite his looks, however, Inuyasha still, slowly, put his arms around the girl.

"You don't... you can't..."

He pushed himself away from her. "I can't."

"Wh-what...?" She was just about to reach for him again, when another voice stopped her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing...?" It was Kagome. She was coming up behind the hanyou, a concerned and confused look on her face. However, when she took notice of Rin, her expression turned to one of annoyance. "It's her...!"

"Don't, Kagome," Inuyasha stated, one arm held out to hold the woman back. "She's not doing anything."

"Hn..." Kagome and Rin exchanged stares, Kagome's being one of warning and Rin's being one of sadness.

"You... were with her... all this time?" Rin asked, one hand against the pain in her side. He nodded.

"We came back today to see Miroku and Sango," Kagome said, her tone like cold steel. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." She pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve, leading him towards the village that was their goal.

Rin turned her head sharply as they walked by her, a glare surfacing in her darkened eyes. "Nng..." Not wanting to leave either alone together, despite the fact they'd been as such for two whole weeks, she followed after them, ignoring the pain shooting up her legs more than ever. 'I will not give him up...!'


	15. Fuffillment

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 15 — Fulfillment

By: Tenshi and Marchan

The light flickered in her dark eyes, as if the fire was within them, itself. She watched it with a passion, not wishing to look up and see whatever expressions Kagome and Inuyasha held in their faces while the two spoke with Sango and Miroku. They had come back from the Kagome's time, and both houshi and ex-taijya were glad to see them. Which was quite an opposite feeling for Rin, who had wished only to see the hanyou, and not the miko.

She watched the group outside from the door of the hut, sitting in the entry way's path. Rin had not wanted to get too close to the reminiscing four, and they didn't force her. Especially not Kagome, despite how much of an effort the older woman made to at least try and be kinder to the teen. Rin had ignored her attempts, however, the stubbornness of Sesshomaru obviously having rubbed off on the girl.

Despite her being a ways away from the group, on the hut's porch, she could still hear the crackling of the fire as it burned into the night air. She was trying everything she could to block out the conversation, fearing that she would hear something she wouldn't want to. It was getting increasingly harder, however, her attention span not being very much to begin with. Even the inane ramblings of the twins, Aki and Mya, would have been good enough for her; however, the two were already asleep and dreaming.

Lucky them. Rin could only wish this was a dream she was stuck in, forever spinning in an alternate reality that would take only a brief second to awake from. But, no, it wasn't a dream the girl could easily escape; Inuyasha could not be hers. It appeared that he had finally made up his mixed feelings, and that he had not chosen Rin. Instead, it was Kagome for him. ...lucky her...

After a few more moments of staring nonchalantly at the flickering blaze straight ahead of her, Rin couldn't resist glancing up at the four speaking. Her chocolate eyes stopped on Inuyasha's form, her gaze blocking out anything else beside him. Oh, if only it were he and her, alone. Just like before. Then, she would be the only one he spoke to, gave attention to. The only one he gave his precious smile.

She saw with her knees up against her chest, resting her back against the framing of the door, as her arms hugged her legs tightly towards her. The wound across her side had become a dull ache, Rin only paying any mind to it if she thought of it, something she tried to stray away from anyway.

Her head lay upon the tops of her knees, her hands not far below it, as she soon found herself staring, languidly, at Inuyasha. Rin didn't even attempt to break her gaze away. That was, not until the dog demon noticed her staring and looked back. A sharp intake of breath, and then a quick turn of the head was Rin's reply, her cheeks coloring a light shade of red. The hanyou arched a brow, nonplussed, then brought his attention back to where it was before: anything but Rin.

He'd been trying to keep as little contact with her as he could, hoping she would sooner or later forget her feelings and completely go back to Sesshomaru. However, that thought still bothered him. Why was he allowing—no, practically pushing—Rin to go back to his stupid, elder half-brother? Had he lost whatever traces sense of logic he'd had before?

If anything, he was more aware. More aware of the way it should be; the way it used to be. Inuyasha wanted them all to go back to the way it was before, with Rin happily frolicking with Sesshomaru, and with Kagome being the only one he wanted by his side. The only one he wished to be with.

But, what if that's not the way it was supposed to be? He shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. Fate? Hah, when has fate ever been so kind as to bring him someone like Rin? No, he had found Kagome on his own. Or, in truth, she had found him, literally.

Finding the odd urge to look up, into the midnight sky, the hanyou found himself stared at by a crescent moon, so similar to the one on his brother's forehead. Damn. Why were there reminders everywhere? Even the sky leered at him, making its own comments and cursing his torture on Rin. Each star looked like a little, scornful, gleaming eye, glaring down at him. Was he truly making the wrong decision?

Rin couldn't sleep. She had gone inside her hut before the rest, not being a part of their group anyway, intent on sleeping. Her plan, however failed. She was still awake, even when she could hear the fire outside being doused, and when the sounds of gravel being crunched underfoot disappeared farther and farther away. Darkness was her shroud, the only thing giving light to the room being the dim, night sky beaming through the window.

Her eyes flickered onto the eyelash of a moon that hung overhead, its shape reminding her even more of Sesshomaru. What did she suppose he was doing? Did he care she was gone? Did he even know of it? And if he did, was he looking for her? Rin closed her eyes, trying once more to fall asleep. All she succeeded in doing, however, was seeing the golden glimpse of Sesshomaru's eyes, before the scene flitted away in her mind. With an exasperated sigh, the girl turned over under her covers, pulling them up further over her shoulders. She glared into the darkness, a scowl beset on her face as she did so.

Rin had decided to stay because she wanted to make sure Inuyasha and that miko weren't together alone. That, and because she wouldn't get very far anyway. It hurt when she took a step on uneven ground, and running from a crazed youkai would be a different matter, entirely. And then, despite her want to keep the hanyou and miko separated, she failed miserably, mostly because it seemed like Inuyasha was ignoring her. Was he...? A look of confusion darted across her eyes. He wouldn't, would he?

Right...?

Finally, the girl couldn't stay still any longer. She had to do something, other than fail at sleeping. Sitting up, rapidly, Rin pushed the blankets that covered her off, before heaving herself onto her wounded feet. They shot, at the sudden weight, but Rin ignored it, trudging out the door. She had no clue what she was doing, but her legs were carrying her wherever she felt like going.

Or didn't, as Rin soon realized, finding herself walking into the hut that Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping in. Yet, she did not try to stop herself, not hesitating in her movements until she was at the entrance. Did she dare go in? He would most likely hear her, wouldn't he?

She rolled her eyes. Those things on his head aren't just for decoration, Rin. Deciding against her better thoughts, the girl stepped inside, making sure that the flap that was the covering of the door didn't swing about wildly behind her as she went in.

Then, there he was. If his silvery hair wasn't grand enough during the day, at night it was just stunning. The sliver of a moon, despite its size, shone through the open window in such a way that it made Inuyasha look ethereal. It was a beauty she thought only Sesshomaru possessed, however it appeared that the hanyou had also gained the trait. She crept over by his side, standing on the side opposite of the moonlight, not wanting to ruin the picture. Kagome slept under the shade of the wall, her sleeping form just missing the silver light of outside.

Rin's gaze narrowed at the sight, an envy striking up of the elder woman. Not only did she have Inuyasha, but Kagome also had a very intriguing look about her. A beauty that went beyond the looks of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, merely because it wasn't entirely physical.

Hn The girl turned her attention back to the hanyou before her. He hadn't stirred since she'd walked in, making her thankful. Rin knelt down beside his form, wanting nothing more than to stay beside him just this once. However, her curiosity got the better of her as she found her hand reaching for the silver-white mane that was his hair. Rin paused just before touching it, trying to fight against the feeling, but the urge stayed strong. Just this once.

However before she could do anything more, a clawed hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, though not tight enough to hurt. She nearly cried out, but halted herself, seeing it was Inuyasha's own grip. "W-why are you awake...?" she hissed, pulling her arm away from his grasp, the hanyou sitting up as she scooted back.

He stared at her, not answering her question. "Why are you in here?" Inuyasha merely asked, his amber eyes seeming more gold than anything, due to the moonlight that managed to slip into the room.

She turned away, deciding not to answer as well. Instead, she thought up another question. "Why... did you come back?"

"I didn't want to." Rin winced, mentally, before looking back up at him. His eyes held an indifferent gaze, the hanyou not fumbling to keep eye contact like she felt she was doing at the moment.

"But... then..."

"Kagome insisted." He ran a hand through his hair, a thing the dog demon didn't do very often, if at all. "She wanted to see Miroku and Sango, and I guess I sort of did, too."

Rin stayed silent. He didn't want to come back...? He didn't... doesn't want... She stood, exiting the hut as quickly as she could, not caring if the door the wavered after her leave. Another sound of the door flipping open, and she knew Inuyasha had followed her out.

"Don't come near me," she warned, stopping in her tracks, the footsteps behind her halting as well.

"Rin..."

"Don't...!" Rin whirled around, a glare in her darkened gaze, made only dimmer by the night sky, much unlike Inuyasha's gaze which was brightened from the moonlight.

His shining eyes narrowed, Inuyasha stepped closer anyway. "Rin, why are you here?"

She pretended to ignore him, turning her glare to the side, while keeping her face straight ahead.

"Rin."

"Something happened. And..."

"Dammit, that bastard didn't hurt you, did he?" Inuyasha seethed, grabbing her by the shoulders. Rin gasped at the contact, but didn't move from his grasp. He had more than noticed the bandages all over her, and the scent of blood that wafted from her side. "Is that why...?" Despite his forced words, he tried to keep them as hushed as he could, so as to not wake anyone else.

She shook her head. "Never."

He released her, stepping back, throwing his glance to the side. He'd just realized what he had done, and slightly regretted showing concern at all. "Tch. You give him too much credit."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, her glower returning. "I do not. Maybe you give him too little credit...!" she returned.

"Listen, I've known the guy way longer than you, I think I'll know a little more about him, don't you?"

She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her, while leaning more of her weight onto the foot in front of her. "Well, I've spent more times with him, than all your years of knowing him combined...!"

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't account for anything—"

"And why wouldn't it?"

"Because!"

"So then why do you care?"

"Just... because...!"

Rin closed the distance between them, her arms still folded across her chest. "And what is it that suddenly made you worry about my well-being...?"

"The fact that I think I love you!"

The two stared at each other in silence, before both turned their eyes away, a blush coating both individuals' expressions, as well as a scowl.

Finally, Rin spoke. "Do you... really mean that?" Suddenly, an arm found its way around her neck, pulling her into Inuyasha's chest.

"Keh."

She smiled, and reached her arms around him. "I think I love you, too."

The next morning, Kagome awoke with a loud yawn. She smiled at the sight of the sun beaming through the window, but it faded when she looked over for Inuyasha.

"Huh. Guess he's already up," she muttered, stretching her arms out before standing. The woman cracked her spine, with a swift leaning motion to the back, and then continued on outside, the morning feeling crisp on her form. She gazed around, before seeing Sango standing with a horde of children around her. Kagome quickly approached, weaving in and out of the bustling kids, with a kind smile. Sango nodded a good morning.

"Hey, have you seen Inuyasha already...?" Kagome asked, attempting to sound as nonchalant as she could. For some reason, there was a faint, concerning feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she brushed it aside. "He hardly ever wakes up before me, so I'm afraid that the villagers carried him off or something," she laughed.

Sango shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen him." She placed a finger on her chin in thought, an odd look in her eyes. "Ironically, I went to go check on Rin-chan and she's apparently already left." A smile glazed her features. "That girl... so keen to get back to her 'Sesshomaru-sama'..."

However, Kagome didn't return the smile. Sango blinked, nonplussed. "Hm? Kagome...?"

Kagome turned around, quickly, before stating, "I have to go now." Without waiting for an answer from the former taijya, Kagome was running off, a look of worry framing her expression. Not again, Inuyasha... I thought we were fine now...!


	16. Realization

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 16— Realization

The smells, the sound of the wind making my hair flap behind me like a curtain and the feeling of the earth rushing beneath my feet. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, my ears pounding as my breaths began quick and rasp. 'Where are we going!' I asked myself but then I felt myself lift up into the air.

"Ahh!" I shouted as Inuyasha jumped again, letting us soar through the skies. "I-Inuyasha!" I blurted out. He just looked at me daringly. "Come on Rin." He said as he placed me on his back before his feet touched the ground and the gentle humming of his feet touching the grass sounded in my ears.

I felt free; this was something I never felt before. Rin was clinging to me as I rushed out of the forest. But I felt my ankles began to pulse and I knew I had to stop. So we stopped ironically next to the bone eater's well. "Rin come on, we'll walk from here" I said and Rin nodded as she came off my back and looked me into the eyes.

Her eyes sparkled then a light blush made its way onto her face. "I love you. I couldn't go on with Sesshomaru-dono knowing that you were with Kagome" She said and I felt my ears flattened.

His nose wrinkled and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks tingle, "Rin…" He began, his eyes softening and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. His warm embrace causing my whole body to heat up.

"So this is where you ran off to!" Inuyasha and I froze. As we turned to Kagome. Her face red with anger and she had her fists clutched into fists until you could see the white on her knuckles.

"I-I thought we were ok now! But then I find you gone the next morning with _her_!" She pointed at me, but tears began to fall down her cheeks. "K-Kagome….I-" But Kagome shook her head.

"What am I to you! How can you betray me like that! Oswar-" She wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "What does she have that I don't! Is she prettier to you! Is it because you want to get back at Sesshomaru!" Kagome asked before grabbing one of her arrows and her bow from her back.

"I'll end this! Then we can be happy Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, a crazy look on her face. Inuyasha immediately pushed me behind him. "I can hold her off for a while. Rin go without me. If you don't see me in five minutes. Run." He said.

I sensed Rin's fear and Kagome's desperation. 'What is she doing! Has she gone crazy!' I thought before the first arrow was released I quickly grabbed Rin and dodged. We landed on the hard ground and I shielded Rin from the debris.

"Kagome look-" Kagome let out an annoyed grunt, "No! I am tired of you 'wait's' and 'look' I just want to know! First you begin to replace me with a clay pot and now Sesshomaru's _toy_!" I heard Rin's muffled whimper and I stood up.  
>"Kagome! What's wrong with you! I know I… I now realize the right decision." I said and Kagome dropped the arrow and Rin trembled slightly.<p>

"I pick Rin." I said and turned to her wrapping a hand around her waist and Rin smiled placing a hand on mine. But I heard a thud behind me and saw Kagome on her knees crying and bawling. And I felt horrible; I could never allow a woman let alone Kagome cry in front of me. So I walked to her and kneeled beside her.

"Kagome, I-" But I felt something pierce my chest and I let out a surprised grunt before falling.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I raced towards him. But then Kagome held another arrow in her hands. "Freeze before I kill you both." Kagome said and I stopped and I looked angrily at her. "How could you do this!" I asked but then a silvery light appeared out of the forest and there emerged Sesshomaru-dono with Jaken-sama.

"Yes Rin, why did we do this?" Sesshomaru said with him bland gaze and I felt my body tense. "Sesshomaru-dono! Why did you say we…!" I exclaimed but Kagome still wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I met the girl and she was in search of Inuyasha, I was in search of you. And here we are, finding you two together in each other's arms. But of course that filthy half-breed would come after you." He said before I heard the dripping and sizzling of the ground only to see Sesshomaru's right hand claws oozing poison.

"Rin, stay with this half-breed." He said before turning around. "Eeh!" Kagome exclaimed before grabbing the sleeve of his Kimono. "W-Wait! After all this you're just going to let go of all this! Weren't you even hurt by their actions!" Kagome said pleadingly only to have Sesshomaru raise his hand. "Filthy human." He said before clawing her basically tearing her into shreds.

I lunged but I was too late as I fell in Sesshomaru's arms. I felt my cheeks tingle. 'Why do I feel like this? Is it embarrassing to be here in the arms of your ex?' I thought but Sesshomaru threw me beside Inuyasha. "Go, you are nothing to me now." He said. But I crawled over to Kagome. "W-What about Kagome!" I said as I tried to lift her scratched up body only to feel a burning in my hands making me release her.

"Don't touch her, she Is filled with poison and is fine as is." He said before disappearing into the dark shadows. I walked over to Inuyasha and removed the arrow from him and lifted his head up slightly and putting it on my hand.

I felt his pulse and it was rapid and loud, 'Inuyasha…you're still alive.' I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Inuyasha. Will people leave us alone?" I whispered before lying down next to him and cuddling in his warmth.

_Kagome_

'Not this again!' I shouted through my mind as I past the village but had to stop to catch my breath. That's when I felt that lump in my throat and warm tears slipped down my face. 'Why does he have to be like this! What does Rin have that I don't!' I thought to myself before standing back up ignoring the weakness in my body.

Then sudden silver flew past me then stopped. "Ningen, where is Rin." He said as he glared at me, his face showing no emotions. I tensed at his gaze and took a step back. "I-I don't know! But have you seen Inuyasha?" That's when I saw his eye brow's knit together.

That's when the feeling in the pit of my stomach re-appeared. "Do you think they are with each other?" I asked, before wiping more tears off my face. 'Why is always about Rin… I wish I had never visited Sango!'

But as I looked up Sesshomaru was walking away, "Wait!" I begged and he stopped but didn't face me. "I-I will drag Inuyasha to my own time! Then you and Rin go far away! We can make them forget each other! Then we can never be sad again! Right!" I pleaded. 'Is this how Kikyo felt…? No! Me and Inuyasha are something more! Something that can never ever be easily destroyed! He likes me! He…he...has to…'

"Fine," He said before walking off and I hurried after him. Soon we were walking in pace and I looked at him, he was pale, like really pale and he wore eye shadow…? Then I remembered when Inuyasha told me Sesshomaru was a person I did not want to meet. 'Inuyasha…will you come back..? Or should I leave you. M-Maybe Hojo…'

That's when I spotted the redness of his Yukata and in in his embrace, he had a look of peace on his face. Something I had never seen before. 'This can never happen…' I clenched my fists and tears broke away. "So this is where you ran off to!" I yelled and they turned to me quickly and Inuyasha nudged Rin behind him.

'That was what you always did to me not her!' I thought. "I-I thought we were ok! But then the next morning I find you gone with _her_!" I felt my blood boil and everything inside me wanted to rip her away from him, then me and Inuyasha would be….

"K-Kagome-" Inuyasha began as he took a step forward but I shook my head. 'I…I have to tell him how I feel…' "What am I to you! How can you betray me like that! Oswar-" But I stopped. 'I remember, I took it off him since I knew I could trust him… but was it the right choice? Why Rin… is she prettier? Is her hair softer…? Is she curvier?' I yelled all these answers into my head, unsure… I feel so insecure now…

But little did I realize I actually yelled that to him, I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my uniform, 'There is only one way to save him….' I thought as I grabbed and arrow and a bow. 'Gomen Inuyasha, I..I will follow after you! Or… better, I saw Rin's fearful expression and I had it set and aimed at her. 'Better Rin…' I thought as I released.

Inuyasha grabbed Rin and then grabble filled my vision. I quickly blocked it with my sleeve then not too far away stood Rin and Inuyasha. I grabbed another one, "I'll end this Inuyasha! Then we can be happy!" I said but Inuyasha let go of Rin and whispered something to her before coming to me, "Kagome look-" he began but that made a rush of blood flow through my body. My anger quickly warming it.

"No! I am tired of your 'wait's' and 'look'! I just want to know! First you begin to replace me with a clay pot and now Sesshomaru's _toy_!" I yelled, but I heard a low grow from the woods but I ignored it. 'Sesshomaru, you should have kept Rin away from me and Inuyasha…' But Inuyasha stood up and gave me his saddened gaze.

"Kagome! What's wrong with you! I know I… I now realize the right decision." He said, "I pick Rin." That's when my world slowed, the wind blowing his long silver hair into the wind. Then he turned to Rin and placed a hand around her waist and then she placed a hand on his smiling.

'He picked Rin…. Instead of me….' I fell to my knees. Then the tears really fell down and the huge lump in my throat returned. But I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Kagome…" 'I-I you belong to me!' I thought as I grabbed an arrow and stabbed him in the chest.

He let out a grunt of pain before going limp. "Inuyasha!" I heard Rin screech. 'D-Don't touch him!' I thought as I raised an arrow towards her. "Another step and you'll be shot!" I said and Rin froze glaring at me angrily.

"How could you do this!" Rin asked and that's when another aura entered, 'Sesshomaru' I thought. "Yes Rin, how could we do this?" I sensed his soul tremble with anger but he did nothing to express him fury.

"Sesshomaru-dono.. Why did you say we!" Rin questioned in surprise. I wiped the last bit of tears form my eyes and glared at Inuyasha's body. 'W-What did I turn in to!' I thought.

"I met the girl and she was in search of Inuyasha, I was in search of you. And here we are, finding you two together in each other's arms. But of course that filthy half-breed would come after you." He said before I heard the dripping and sizzling of the ground only to see Sesshomaru's right hand claws oozing poison.

He paused he looked as if he was in deep thought. "Rin stay with this half-breed." He said in disgust. I was shocked, 'But didn't he love her!' "Eeh!" I managed to say as Rin happily went to Inuyasha. But I wanted justice… Rin has to be punished!

I quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve. "W-Wait! After all this you're just going to let go of all this! Weren't you even hurt by their actions!" I said, pleading, wanting Rin to suffer. But that's when I saw his anger, his annoyance all at once expressed in his face.

"Filthy human." He said as he raised his claws, but I wasn't scared. 'I will die with you Inuyasha…' I thought before it raked my skin, I let out a cry of pain as the poison ate away at my skin and I fell down slowly, feeling every tingle, burn and shot of pain as Sesshomaru walked away.

Unregretful, unafraid. And then I closed my eyes, peace filling my very soul. 'Kikyo… was this how it felt for you?' I asked before darkness consumed me and all feeling went away.

**I really tried to execute Kagome's character fully. But you know it's all up to the viewers! My first chapter! ^.^ Thanks to Meevah for letting me complete this story! Arigato for reading! **

**Review~! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	17. Cutting all ties

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

Exhilarating Chapter 17— Escape, InuxRin

I stroked Inuyasha's hair as he rested on my lap. The fire crackled and that's when I began to ponder. 'Why did it have to be like this' _Inuyasha… t_he brief memory of Kagome's last words as she died, was Inuyasha's name. Did I to the right thing? Was I being selfish?

That's when I heard a gentle groan and his head turned to the side then I saw his nose twitch. Soon gold shone as he opened his eyes, "R-Rin!" He shouted as he sat up but grasped his wound, "W-Where is Kagome!" He asked as he looked around, his ears twitching to hear her gentle sounds.

But Rin looked sadly at me, 'What's wrong with her?' I asked and that's when Rin hugged me, "She's dead, she cooperated with Sesshomaru and she died because of Sesshomaru." She said and I felt a small prick in my heart. 'Kagome is…dead?' I looked down, "Oh… " I said before Rin grasped me, "I-I couldn't stop her! I tried but she wanted you and I to die-" She trembled and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I-I couldn't save her, I begged Sesshomaru but…" She looked up at me. "He called me a filthy Ningen and walked away. Am I really just filthy?" She asked and I brought her to the tight embrace. 'Bastard, he will never understand…' I thought as Rin looked up, her cheeks were a bright pink and her lips looked redder than usual.

"U-Um now what?" I asked and he stiffened, "Erm, I guess this is our escape." He said and I nuzzled his neck, burying myself in his scent. "I-Inuyasha. Where are we going?" I asked and Inuyasha looked at me, "I dunno' maybe we'll just go around and when we find a spot we like we'll stay there." He said.

I nodded before rolling next to Inuyasha and cuddling myself into a little ball, 'How are we doing to make it? What if…' I touched my stomach, 'C-Could it be possible to have children!' I thought before I closed my eyes, the gentle breaths of Inuyasha and the sound of the crickets lulled me to sleep.

_Jaken_

I hobbled behind my master, 'What is he up to? He's been so quiet…' I thought before he halted, I almost bumped into him and squabbled to be behind him once more. "Y-Yes Milord!" I asked. And he glared at me, "Jaken, do never speak of that _Ningen _again."  
>I smirked, 'I knew it! He hates Rin! Now no more worries about that insolent girl!'<p>

But then he turned half-way. "Jaken, you had nothing to do with this right?" He asked and I flinched, "Uh-erm- of course Milord! That brat was always a betrayer!" I squawked and Sesshomaru nodded. "I see, so then why did you push her off the cliff?" I tensed and saw Milord's smile.

I shrugged and began to back away, "Ugh, em. Milord I would never do such a thing!" I said trying to look as lowly and pathetic as possible as I shuffled my fingers. "M-Milord…." I began but he unsheathed his sword. "Jaken, I had released her from my services due to you?" He said with an angry tone.

I took a step back and raised my staff, "I had too! She was insolent! Ruining your pride! Disgrace! I-I" But then he raised his hand. "Jaken I should confide one more secret to you." He said. I took a step back, I heard his grip tighten on his sword. "No matter how you put it, Jaken, I was in love with Rin." I let out a gasp before I saw a flash of white and everything disappeared.

I watched as Jaken let out a squawk before falling onto the ground, his own blood flowing around him. And I cleaned Tokijin and placed it back in its sheath. 'Jaken, now you can keep this secret forever.' I thought as I walked away, 'is it possible that… Jaken was perhaps, envious of Rin?' A sudden picture of her smiling face appeared into my head.

'Rin, why did you pick Inuyasha, that half-breed… yet his wench…' I flexed my claws and held them up, the sudden memory of myself clawing her and the look of bliss on her face as she fell down_. "W-Wait! After all this you're just going to let go of all this! Weren't you even hurt by their actions!" _I winced mentally as she shouted those words to me, 'Human's will never understand. He…" I remembered their scent, matched so perfectly, unlike her scent and mine. Their scents were united, they were made for each other, I can never change that, fate had them together. And there is nothing more to it.

The wind blew my hair into the wind and my Momoko bristled as I caught the scent.

I brushed my long hair, it was night time. Midnight to be exact and Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully next to me. That's when a chill sended shivers through out my body and the hair's at the back of my neck stood up. Inuyasha twitched and I stood up, and walked forward only to stop as Sesshomaru was there frozen in place.

My face immediately went red. 'How long was he there! Did he hear me and Inuyasha's talk! Oh kami-sama!' I thought but he turned around and I let out a faint gasp before running to him and grasping his sleeve. "W-Wait! How long where you there! H-How did you find us! W-Why did you kill Kagome-chan…" I said a little more quietly.

He gave me a glare, "Get out of the way before I kill you." He said and I let out a little squeak of fright, 'He would never hurt you! Come on Rin….' I thought to myself as I approached him, "No I want answer-" I couldn't finish as a claw racked down to where I was and I felt myself be grasped and lifted into the air.

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha grasping his wound and Sesshomaru's sword in the air. That's when I felt a stinging in my cheek and warmth slip down. 'H-He cut me…?' I thought in shock as Inuyasha placed me down.

I glared angrily at Sesshomaru. "What was that! Damn bastard you could've killed her!" I growled but Sesshomaru had no expression, 'Cold hearted bastard! He doesn't even care!' I thought before lunging unsheathing Tetsusaiga, "Kaze no ki-" I stopped cold as Rin was in between us. 'I-It's just like before…' I remembered as Rin chose Sesshomaru the first time.

I didn't dare wipe the tears as I stood there, shielding Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I saw a flash of hurt on Inuyasha's face as he landed. "Rin! Get out of the way!" he shouted, and I shook my head. "No! I need to ask him something!" I shouted back but froze as I heard the dripping noise from Sesshomaru.

'P-Poison…?' I thought. "Rin!" I heard Inuyasha shout as he lunged at me and pushed me out of the way and ran himself but let out a grunt as the poison also stung him. Inuyasha landed next to my grasping his wound as he winced in pain.

"P-Please! Sesshomaru0-dono! I am sorry, I know I hurt you…" I began and he stopped, not showing any sign of remorse, but didn't move. 'A-At least her is listening…' I thought to myself before walked up to him. "B-But I couldn't handle being with you and not thinking about Inuyasha." I said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, "W-Why did you kill Kagome! Please.." I said and he turned around, "She wanted to die." He said before walking off. Inuyasha tried to stand up but I stopped him, "Inuyasha, that's it, Nothing more to add with Sesshomaru and you and I." I said and Inuyasha nodded as he used me for support as we walked back to camp.

'This is a good start.' I thought.

**Ya the end! I didn't really want to go into details and I'll let your imaginations run! See you all later! Thanks again to Meevah and sorry this took so long! ^^; Bye bye!**

**NekoxUsa~**


End file.
